


似是故人来

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 警探ThorX嫌疑人Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 刚调职来到中庭警署的原阿斯加德警探Thor Odinson在上任第一周就遇到了大案子，夜幕中Buer司机离奇身亡，第一嫌疑人Loki Laufeyson看起来格外眼熟，他到底漏掉了什么？温温柔柔的Laufeyson先生，私下竟有另一副面目……





	1. Chapter 1

三月清晨，街上还透着浓浓的寒意，这座城市的地铁还没到它一天最拥挤的时段，中庭警署却已经坐满警员。有人买了热咖啡推门而入，一时香气四溢，惹来一阵喧哗。但他们尽可能压低说话声，接过属于自己的那杯咖啡，结束交头接耳，重新关注起问讯室里的动静。

刚到警署的Jones警员打了个呵欠，他揉揉眼睛，还没搞清楚现在的情况，低声问身边的秘书：“今天为什么要这么早开工？”

“还早？他们几个昨晚到现在都没合过眼。”警署秘书无语地瞪他一眼，“昨晚出事了，车站附近发生了一起谋杀案，被害人是Buer公司的注册司机，街头的早报会遍布这事的报道，上头交代尽快破案。”

“不是吧，才三月就有这样的大案子？”Jones一改刚才的慵懒，打起精神小声问秘书，“现在是谁在负责这件事？”

秘书面露崇拜，语气也不自觉轻快起来：“当然是Rogers警长负责，不过问讯工作都是刚调职来的Odinson警探和Heimdallr在做，Thor现在就在问讯室里审问嫌疑人呢。”

Jones对警署里的女性都被新调来的Thor Odinson迷住这事无话可说。

Thor Odinson，阿斯加德警署连续三年的明星探员，去年年底抓住轰动一时的银行抢劫案主谋Simon，本已经要升职警长，却突然申请调职来到了中庭警署，任期一年。没有人知道他为什么要来中庭，但他的到来，无疑给了这个城市的黑势力一个震慑。

事实上Thor另有目的，不料他的计划还没展开，就接到了上级派下来的任务。

 

彻夜未眠的金发警探走进问讯室，他的蓝眼睛下方有浅浅的乌青，但其实他的精神状态还不错，Thor将金发束在脑后，坐定在座位上，身上强健的肌肉仿佛要撑爆黑色的外衫，他揉揉太阳穴，看了一眼坐在他对面有点困倦的黑发男人。

“Laufeyson先生，你好，让你久等，我有几个问题要问你。”

Loki Laufeyson，本案的第一嫌疑人。他已经在警署里待了一夜未眠，正是最为惊恐疲惫的时刻，负责问讯的警探才忙完其他活推门进来，仿佛没让Loki久等似的。但涵养极好的黑发男人并没有生气，他的嘴边挂着若有似无的温和笑意，极为耐心地说：“请说。”他自然知道自己卷进了怎样的事情里。

至此，Thor对他的印象极好，很难想象现场唯一一名可疑人员是这样的男人——他优雅而彬彬有礼，一头黑发整齐地垂在脑后，绿眼睛里没有一丝暴戾，他穿着得体的西装，一看就是拥有不错收入的成功人士，这种人谋财害命的可能性最低。Thor第一次怀疑这样把他留下一夜是否正确，Laufeyson先生怎么会是杀人犯呢？

略过扑面而来的熟悉感不谈，Thor看向身后巨大的单向玻璃窗，公式化地问：“初步调查显示，被害人Cooper昨夜死亡，我想请问Laufeyson先生，你昨晚入夜以后在哪里、在做什么？”

Loki露出回忆的神情，他声音平缓，但回答得很细致：“七点到八点多的时候我送朋友去车站——是我工作上认识的朋友，Tony Stark。随后我回了一趟我母亲生前住的家里，上次我落下了东西，在Buer上约了九点半回市区的车，但我走到山脚下的时候发现司机已经死亡。”

“警察赶到时你正好在那辆车附近。”Thor补充道。

Loki点点头坦然地说：“是的，我和你们的人几乎同时抵达。”

听起来毫无破绽，Thor接着问：“你应该有驾照吧，昨天为什么不开车送朋友去车站呢？”

Loki像是知道他会问这个问题一般，他修长的手指在桌面上轻轻敲打：“我的车坏了。”他意味深长地看了一眼眼前的警探，昨天夜里他沿着公路走到山脚下，辨认出Buer上接单的车辆，他敲敲驾驶座的玻璃窗，里面传来发动机的声音，按理说司机应该在……Loki正疑惑这个司机是不是睡着了，夜里停车也不开双闪，他绕到副驾驶位，轻轻一拉打开车门，这一刻他仿佛回到几个月前，那种惊吓感再次让Loki僵在原地。

有人死了。

司机身上盖着一条毯子，下滑露出狰狞的面容，Loki脑子一片空白，随即身后响起嘹亮的巡逻车警笛，Loki被勒令站在原地。

上一次受到惊吓也是类似场景。Loki想起那天，天空中飘着小雨，他开车途径小巷正准备拐弯，眼前忽然一花，Loki急忙踩下刹车，却依然感觉撞到了什么。虽然他与不少恶势力打过交道，但从未与人命有过直接接触。Loki下车查探，本以为是只调皮的小猫，没想到……

那次经历太刻骨铭心，他好不容易摆脱，又再次陷入。一夜的沉淀让他彻底冷静下来，他才能镇定地跟眼前这位帅警官谈笑——当然，可能Odinson警探并不认为这是谈笑。

“正因为我的车坏了，所以我最近都在用Buer叫车。”Loki大方地拿出自己的手机放到Thor面前，向他展示最近的坐车记录，果然用的次数不少。

Thor看了一眼Buer的叫车记录，在自己的本子上记下一些信息：“你原本准备去哪？”

“回家——我在公司附近有住所，方便上班。”Loki面对问讯没有惜字如金，他解释道，“正常早上九点半我都要到公司打卡，我今天还没请假。”他轻轻打了个呵欠，听起来像在催促，但语气没有丝毫不善。

Thor对他抱歉一笑，他的笑容一向能放松对方的神经，但Loki的表情似乎没有发生他想象中的变化，Thor尝到一股诡异的挫败感，正经道：“你认识被害人吗？”

Loki摇摇头说：“我没看清，他身上盖着毯子，只凭借眼睛，我无法认出他是谁——不过是在Buer上叫的司机，刚好在附近所以接单了。”

看起来不像在撒谎，Loki眼神没有闪烁，Thor继续问道：“案发现场附近有什么可疑人员吗？这对我们很重要，麻烦你回忆一下。”

Loki乖顺地回忆起来，半晌他肯定地说：“天太黑了，附近路灯不是很亮，我光顾着找来接我的车在哪，没有注意，但是我打开车门以后，你们的人就出现了，真凑巧。”他小小地讥讽一句。

Thor苦笑着冲他摆摆手，试图安抚Loki：“我们也是秉公执法。最后一个问题，昨晚直到案发，有没有证据能证明你的行踪？”

Loki眼皮一跳，他抬眸看向Thor蔚蓝的眼睛：“在去车站这段时间里，我一直和Tony Stark待在一起，之后我一个人回家，从车站到家里这段行程有上一个网约车司机可以证明，之后……我一直是一个人。”

“你家没有安监控？”Thor顺势追问。

Loki露出一个无辜的笑容，他的下颌微微抬起，洁白优美的脖颈显出一股脆弱感，仿佛轻而易举就能把他的生死掌握在手中，Loki轻声说：“那是我母亲家，我只是偶尔回去拿点东西，基本不住在那里。”

“你不担心家里失窃？”Thor皱起眉头，“Laufeyson先生，既然你常年不住在那里，又把那儿当成储物室用，你应该需要一个监控摄像头。”

“多谢你的提议。”Loki像是没听明白Thor的话似的，他似笑非笑，“那片别墅区有统一的安保管理，以及，那边放的也不是什么贵重物品。”

Thor被这话噎住，那么Loki就有很长一段时间没有不在场证明。Thor一时烦躁起来，直觉告诉他Loki不是凶手，可现在的局面似乎对Loki不太有利，Thor整理好个人情绪，最后说道：“最近不能远行，我们随时要找你，这是我的联系方式，有任何情况你都可以联系我。”他把自己的名片推到Loki面前。

Loki看了Thor一眼低下头来，他的眼神忽的一暗，Thor并没有看见，Loki小心地收起Thor给他的东西，放入贴身的口袋中，随后整了整发梢打了个哈欠，乖巧地笑道：“警官，可以要杯咖啡吗？”

这倒是合理要求，Thor点点头起身走到门边，叫文员送来一杯咖啡，问讯结束，Thor温柔地冲Loki道谢：“辛苦了，有进展我再联系你。”

Loki别过脸，掩藏好自己的情绪，低头小口啜饮起滚烫的热咖啡来，他像只听话的家猫，不由得让初次见面的Thor心生怜惜，Loki喝完咖啡，把杯子放到一边，温和地说：“你工作也辛苦了，我先去上班，希望你们能早日破案。”他围好墨绿色的围巾，大步朝警局外走去。

 

藏在问询室后方的Heimdallr这时开门走到Thor身边，他们一同望着Loki离开的方向，Heimdallr冷静地说：“他看起来像个精明的骗子。”

Thor十分诧异地看了自己的搭档一眼：“为什么？在没有更多证据的情况下，我觉得他没有任何问题。”

这下反而是Heimdallr笑了，他惊诧地说：“认识你这么久，第一次看到你这样评价嫌疑犯，Thor，原来你喜欢这种型。”他先调职到中庭，没想到Thor今年也来了，和以前在阿斯加德一样，两人再次被分到一组处理案件。

Thor后知后觉意识到他刚才说了很情绪化的字眼，不由得脸红，揉揉鼻子正经地说：“不，我只是觉得他很面善……Heimdallr，你没法理解，我也从没有过这种感觉。”

Heimdallr拍拍Thor：“你是专业的警探，打起精神来——至少他看起来还是挺可疑的，接下来要等尸检结果。”

Thor皱起眉头，叫来一个小警员，让他把Loki刚才喝过的咖啡杯送去法医那边验一下指纹，等待结果反馈。

 

通宵了一晚上，其他组还没有突破性进展，Thor工作到下午三点得到了特批可以提前下班，他住在附近的一个套房里，房子很小，但一个人生活已然足够。他刚调到中庭警署，警署坐落在热闹的地段，附近的房子也不好租，Heimdallr招呼过Thor暂时住到他家去，不过Thor最后还是选择自己住在这套小房子里。

他走进屋里，脱下外套，揉了揉眉心，一股熬夜后的疲惫涌上脑来，其他小组分别问讯了附近的路人，去找Buer公司调出被害人的行驶记录，但目前还没有更明确的证据。Thor疲倦地倒在床上，他甚至没换回睡衣，就一秒进入梦乡。

梦里有人在呼唤他，沙哑地喊他的名字，尾音甜腻撩人。没有更多话语，只是重复喊着“Thor”这个单词。Thor的指尖触到对方白腻的皮肤，握住丰盈的软肉，他不自觉去思考为什么纤细和肉感会同时出现在一具躯体中。随后热浪袭来，潮湿的闷热感将他包裹住，他和看不清面孔的人抱在一起，搂得不分你我，他的性器有了抬头的趋势，蹭在对方的臀间，以一种极其下流的姿势，Thor感觉身体因为羞耻而在发热，可梦里的他却做出更过分的动作。

“Thor……”他又听见自己的名字，那声音带着恳求，就像Thor欺负了他一般。

他不由得把这人抱得更紧，把自己楔入对方，闻到一股若有似无的熟悉香气，满足的填充感让Thor感到一丝欣喜。随即唇上一湿，他拖着沉重的身体往深渊坠去。

Thor忘记了什么，但在这个梦里，他很快活。


	2. Chapter 2

Loki卷入杀人案这事瞒不住公司——他虽然只是财务总监，在约顿海姆omega用品公司中不负责对外事务，但总经理Laufey还是把他叫过去长谈一番，不能让他个人的行为影响公司声誉。

Loki收起在中庭警署中那副乖巧的模样，他坐在Laufey对面，冷静地阐述了一遍案子的经过：“……就是这样，我是无辜的。”

“这件事上了今天的头条。”Laufey示意Loki看看手机，“虽然媒体没有直说你是谁，但之后会怎么发展我们谁都不知道。”

Loki心下一冷，他非常清楚这间公司内里的肮脏与Laufey的冷血，早有离开的打算，但他在这里工作了太多年，成为Laufey的得力助手，一直很难抽身，难道这是一次机会？Loki搭在椅子把手上的手指轻轻敲打着，他在思考如何让自己的利益最大化。

“这段时间要经常接触警察吧？你可以暂时休息一阵，不过我知道你的工作重要，一时半会没办法找到人接替，有空就来公司指导一下新来的Gwen。”Laufey尽可能让自己的语气听起来不那么像卸磨杀驴，他悲悯地安慰道，“等这事一过，你可以正常工作了，再回来。”

Loki不慌不忙，又露出对Laufey这个安排的感谢，他揉揉脑袋说：“事实上我最近也有点身体不适，一直想找个时间休息，我会尽快把工作与Gwen交接清楚。”

Laufey最欣赏Loki的一点就是他识相，别人能看懂他一分眼色，Loki不仅能看懂，还会用漂亮的场面话帮他解围，Laufey赞赏地点点头，要不是这次Loki惹祸上身，他作为一个omgea杀了人，这对一间omega公司来说可不是什么好消息，即使这事真的与Loki无关，Laufey可能也不会再启用Loki，惋惜地看了Loki一眼，Laufey说：“这段时间你的工资照领，辛苦你了。”

“我应该做的。”他们彼此心照不宣，都知道这件事结束Loki就会被公司抛弃，成为公司前进路上的垫脚石，不同于Laufey的惋惜，Loki此刻心情还挺愉快的，但他依旧装作愁苦的模样，“相关资料我会整理好交给Gwen。”他指的是那些见不得光的资料，作为老板的得力助手，要定期帮他处理一些私事，Loki已经彻底厌倦这些，但好在他不曾表露心迹，不然……

约顿海姆在发展到今天的规模前，曾经和中庭有名的黑帮有过密切来往。Loki当时涉世未深，进来以后才知道这些事，好在现在公司越来越正规，他才有了脱身的机会。

“你一直做得很好，谢谢。”Laufey由衷地道谢。

Loki虚假地应付一笑，默默退出Laufey的办公室。

 

死者的身份信息很快得到了确认。

Nick Cooper，男，今年年初在Buer上注册成为一名网约车司机，昨天夜里接到Loki的订单，按照约定时间来到上车地点，却被发现已经死在车中。

而尸检也在第二天有了初步结果，负责这次事件的法医Skurge与Thor和Heimdallr相熟，在报告出来全体通报前，来到他们的工作台边解释道：“是窒息死亡——被害人有神经毒素中毒迹象，导致消化系统紊乱，最后死于窒息。”

Thor听完便是一愣，他放下手中的工作追问道：“他吸毒了？”

“解剖发现肾功能急性衰竭，我初步猜测是吸毒了，但是具体的毒物检测工作还没做完——换句话说，我不知道他是因为哪种毒品过量导致死亡。”Skurge愤懑地说，“我最讨厌毒品，现在合成毒品那么多，他怎么不换个死法！？”身为一个法医，Skurge最喜欢带着浓厚硝烟意味的枪伤，最讨厌窒息，尤其是吸毒过量引起的窒息和死亡，因为死者的死相一般不会太好看。

死者为大，Thor赶忙示意Skurge小声点，他无奈地说：“这也不是他能决定的……他杀还是自杀？”

“不确定，死者没有挣扎迹象，指甲里也没有检出其他人的皮屑。只有车外检测到Loki Laufeyson的指纹，车内的指纹很丰富，看来是忙碌的一天。按他的内脏健康情况，只能说如果吸毒也有段时间没吸了。你们可以查查他的吸毒史，暂时不排除毒驾可能。”Skurge扶额，把尸检报告丢在Thor桌上，“我去跟警长说一声。”

他说完便离开，可半路又折转，喘了口气平复呼吸说：“忘了说，现场人员告诉我车上开了暖空调，暖气延缓尸僵，所以没办法判断他是具体在什么时候死亡，大致区间是事发当夜七点半到九点半之间。”他交代完毕，再次跑了出去。

难得有法医不是沉稳性子，Thor和Heimdallr对视一眼，年长的人先开口：“你和我想的一样吗？”

Thor严肃地说：“他杀的可能性很大，虽然最近有点冷，但被害人身上凑巧盖着毯子，刚好延缓尸僵，模糊了死亡区间……”

“如果是Loki Laufeyson做的——”Heimdallr开始推理，“被害人可能提前抵达案发现场接他，Loki也提早上车，但发生了某些不愉快的事，他杀了人，开好暖空调，又给被害人披上毯子——”

“等等，Loki有吸毒史吗？”Thor不满地反驳。

“我们不是在推理？”Heimdallr摸摸鼻子，“自杀也有可能，在等待下一位乘客的时候，被害人感觉夜里有点冷，披上了毯子，开高车内的空调，他年过三十五，有吸毒史——”

两种情况都不是完全没可能发生，他们也见过自杀弄得非常像他杀、害警察白忙活一场的案子。Thor叹了口气，拍拍Heimdallr说：“唯一可以确定的是，被害人在九点半被发现死亡，查了他的接单情况，八点半他刚送走上一名乘客开往案发地，由此可以缩小案发时间的范围。以及早上收到消息，那个时间、那个地段的过路人稀少，估计还是要从被害人家中以及前后乘客的问讯找到突破口。”

Heimdallr点点头同意他的说法：“那我去找被害人的家属，迟点可以去他家看看。”

 

临近午休，今天没有什什么突破，不用开全体会议，局里出警的人员不少，略有些空荡，Thor便干脆自己出门吃午饭，他望着不那么熟悉的街景，打开地图查找最近的炸鸡店在哪。

调职是临时做的决定，他的升职文书本来二月就会下来，Thor却跟上司提出了要来中庭警署的要求。他还年轻，需要更多锻炼机会，去年年底因为一桩震惊一时的银行抢劫案，Thor来过中庭，这个城市与阿斯加德不同，更加热闹富有生机的同时，犯罪率也更高。

不过这座城市的炸鸡倒是比阿斯加德好吃一些。Thor一边喝啤酒——非常残酷的现实，中庭没有Thor喜欢喝的蜜酒——一边吃炸鸡，他吃得快，食量大，还好店里有实惠的套餐供他选择。

Thor风卷残云地用完午饭，想着时间还早，慢悠悠地从炸鸡店步行回到警署。他转过街角，路过一个汽车修理所，在不经意间，他看到熟悉的身影。

“……Laufeyson先生。”Loki站在门边，双手环在胸前，盯着他那辆黑色的捷豹，Thor走上前去打招呼，他的目光落在Loki的车上，修理所的店员在帮忙排查故障。

Loki露出一丝诧异，随即友好地跟Thor招手：“……Odinson警官。”

“叫我Thor就好。”Thor本来就对Loki印象不坏，何况现在没有新的证据，他也不应该对Loki有偏见，不过比起一般卷入杀人案中的嫌疑人来说，Loki实在是过分镇定了。Thor问，“你在这附近上班吗？”

“我最近不用上班，因为和案子扯上了关系。”Loki自嘲一笑，“昨天不是跟你说车坏了吗，刚好来修车。”

太巧了吧？他随便出门吃饭就能看到嫌疑人在修车？Thor略微讶异的眼神让Loki感到好笑，他坦荡地迎上Thor疑惑的目光，Thor反倒不好说什么，毕竟Loki不能算准了他在附近吃饭，刚才也是自己先注意到他——这时修理工抬头问Loki：“先生，您的前车灯坏了，得换个新的。”

Loki没去看修理工，若有所思地笑说：“好，那就换掉。”他看着Thor英俊的面容，轻轻舔过下唇。

“车的发动机要不要顺便维护一下？还有内里的座椅……”修理工照常给顾客推荐修车套餐。

Loki有点茫然，他皱皱眉，终于低头看了一眼在车前忙碌的年轻人：“不用了吧？”

Thor一直在观察Loki，男人似乎对修理车不是很有经验，他不知道哪些是必须的，哪些是修理店想从中牟利，Loki呆呆的模样让Thor意识到他其实对车并不了解，不太可能知道可以通过暖气延缓尸僵。Thor沉默地听完他们的对话，Loki在聊天中站得离他更近，没有注意到Thor的位置。

“啊……”Loki差点被Thor绊到向后摔去，Thor虚扶他一把，让Loki站稳，“谢谢。”

黑发男人身上传来一股很淡的香味，像雪松混杂着新鲜的蜂蜜，甜美中又透着一股冷涩，Thor忽然意识到Loki是个omega——他也许喷了香水，也许在服用抑制剂，试图盖住自己原本的味道，但Thor是一名优秀的警探，辨认人的属性对他来说太简单了。他突然明白自己为什么会被Loki吸引，alpha本来就会被omega吸引，何况Loki是这样出色的omega。

 

修完车Loki回过头看到Thor还在，他试探着问：“案子有进展吗？”

Thor点点头说：“尸检结果刚出来。我正打算联系你……请问你吸毒吗？”

“不，我不碰毒品。”Loki扯出一抹讥讽的笑意，“这个很好查证，你可以带我去做检测，而且我猜，你应该能拿到我的体检报告。”

Thor一愣，医疗信息是个人隐私，不能够轻易拿到，Loki是不是误会了什么？

“只要Odinson警官愿意，你什么都能拿到。”Loki眯起眼睛，像只偷腥的狐狸，他的微笑里透出十足的撩人意味。

而Thor的心脏扑通扑通跳起来，他知道自己不应该对一名嫌疑人产生过多的情感，但此刻他真的很难控制自己。Thor不由自主地问：“我们之前见过面吗？我总觉得你很眼熟。”

Loki收起刚才的微笑，他望过来，绿眼睛像一潭碧波，写满Thor读不懂的情绪，他似乎不太高兴，严肃地说：“这是我第一次进警局彻夜未归。”这算是变相否认了两人的关系，他侧过脸去，高耸的颧骨显得有点尖刻。

Thor忙摆摆手说：“我不是这个意思……唔，总之，中庭的犯罪率不低，你出门的时候小心些。”虽然时代在进步，但总有人会对omega怀揣极为低劣的恶意。

Loki似乎听懂了他的意思，一般很少有人能直接判断出这点，Loki略微诧异，他的眉头舒展开来，温和地说：“谢谢关心。”


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Cooper住在中庭西区，一座离市区8公里的公寓中，Thor和Heimdallr查证之后发现他的社会关系真的很简单，离异的父母先后去世，他现在一人独居，没有结婚，Thor对这样空白的履历感到有些震惊，从死者的衣着来看，他应该收入稳定，看上去像是很享受独身生活的人。

Heimdallr叹了口气，“我们先进去看看。”他从公寓管理员那边拿到了备用钥匙，张望了下，把钥匙插入锁孔打开门来。

他们戴好手套，慢慢走进被害人家中。这间套房装修朴素简单，略微杂乱，个人特色不强，拖鞋、牙杯都是一副，明显没有与他人共同生活的痕迹。Thor和Heimdallr分头翻了翻房里明显存放药品的地方，希望能找到他吸毒的证据——不过一无所获，他们面面相觑，不好继续乱翻，两人只能先出去，请求法证小组来详细勘察。

Heimdallr带上门，收好手套，听见隔壁有动静：“只能问问他的邻居了。”

Thor点点头，这幢公寓里一层楼有四五户人家，他们一户户敲门过去，出示自己的证件，说明来意，基本上每一户人家都很配合警探的问询工作。

 

“Cooper先生？我很少跟他打交道，我每天朝九晚五工作，他的工作时间好像跟我不一样。”

“那个男人一般很少出来，我不了解他。”

“他最近似乎换了工作，之前我在正常上下班时间遇到过他。”

“他很友好，上次我大女儿的行李箱太重，电梯坏了，还是他帮忙扛上来的。”

……

 

关于不知道、不了解的回答居多，Thor对这样的结果感到一丝意外，他们的线索难道要在这里断了？不过鉴证科出动得很快，Thor他们还没离开死者家所在的大楼，全副武装的专业人员已经赶到现场。

Natasha是这次行动的负责人，这位美艳的女人站在门外等她的组员勘察结束，和同在现场的Thor打过照面：“上头很重视这次的案子，你们有什么收获吗？”

“还得等你们专业的搜寻结果。”Thor苦笑道，“希望这次搜查结束能确定他是自杀或者他杀。”

Natasha扯出一抹笑容：“什么时候联系案发时间段内的乘客？”

“明天？”Thor和Heimdallr对视一眼，“这恐怕不归我们负责，看队长的安排吧。”

他们没有逗留太久以免影响鉴证科的搜寻，Thor和Natasha道别，往楼下走。这座公寓附近有一家便利店，居民们应该会经常光顾，两人决定去碰碰运气。

“唉，听说那位先生死了……你知道吗？”柜台边上的两位女店员正小声讨论着最近社会上的热点话题。

“噢，原来是他，我最近没怎么看新闻。”

“嗯，他每天晚上十点半都会来便利店买早午餐，已经好几天没过来了，我看到新闻上被害人的轮廓，猜到应该是他……”

Thor耳尖听到她们的对话，正好此刻店内人员较少，他走上前去：“你好，我是中庭警署的警探，你认识Nick Cooper吗？就是你刚才提到的那位先生。”

店员没想到自己的随意谈论会招来警察，她的朋友拍拍她，暂时把她的工作接过来，以便警察问讯。褐发的年轻女人摇摇头说：“算不上认识，但我经常在夜里遇到他，我常值夜班，他一般会在十点半左右出现，买上一杯咖啡和几块面包。”

“关于他你还知道点什么？”Thor问道。

女人皱起眉头，小心翼翼地说：“大概是几个月前的事了，我记不太清楚……有一天晚上他来店里正好在打电话，他好像喝醉了，说话口气特别不一样，警察先生，他平时还算温和礼貌，但那天晚上他很疯狂……”

“他说了什么？”Thor赶忙追问。

“他好像说到离开公司的事，言语中暗示公司应该感谢他。”女服务员揉揉脑袋，希望自己没有记错。

Thor觉得有了新的方向，这似乎是个突破口。这时女服务员突然说：“他提到了女人，离开公司好像是因为一些女人？”

这话说得实在模棱两可，但由于记忆久远，而且两人只是陌生人，Thor觉得也没法再了解更多，他点点头，等Heimdallr结完账后说：“非常感谢你的帮助，我们会进行深入调查。”

“祝您工作顺利。”女服务员冲他们摆摆手，重新回到自己的岗位上。

然而还没出门，Heimdallr就收到Natasha打来的电话，Thor站到一边，安静地等他们通话完毕，正巧这时Skurge发来短信，他不可能没事来寒暄，一定是尸检有了新进展。

“鉴证科在死者家翻到了少量大麻。”Heimdallr挂掉电话，严肃地说，“可以证明Cooper有吸毒的背景。”

Thor把短信界面递到Heimdallr面前：“Skurge查到Cooper的咽喉中有不少淤塞物，推测他是被人强灌了毒品，目前阻塞物还在进一步分析中，初步确定不是市面上常见的毒物。”

“什么人可以让一个成年男人在不反抗的情况下被灌毒品？”Heimdallr眯起眼睛，目前基本确定了这桩案子是他杀，因为如果是主动吸食，咽喉不可能淤积这么多毒品。那么案发当夜凶手是如何进入车内如何骗取被害人的信任，从而给他灌下致命的毒品？

“Cooper是一名alpha，能让他放松警惕的……不是beta就是omega，或者是熟人。”Thor推理道，“我们应该查查Cooper的工作经历，案子也许跟他的上一份工作相关，以及他是否在这几个月的司机工作中与人结仇——从邻居和这位便利店店员的话判断，他看起来不像到处惹事生非的人。”

Heimdallr同意了Thor的说法：“那我去找社保局调他的社保记录，你先回去。”

 

他们就此分道扬镳，社保局离这不远，Heimdallr决定坐公交前往，Thor则开车返回警局。

风吹过他的耳畔，这起案件看起来并不复杂，却疑窦丛生。被害人看似好人，为何会在深夜被害？他死于吸毒过量，看起来像主动吸食却又不然。一桩像极了自杀的他杀案件，繁忙的一天，出现在现场貌似无关的嫌疑人……这些事情像一张网，笼罩住Thor。

自从去年侦破阿斯加德最大的一起银行抢劫案，Thor已经很久没有这么疲惫。

他的车速不快，缓慢的行程更给予他更多思考的时间。Thor发誓他是想在路上好好考虑案子，却没想到会在距离警局两公里的公交车站看到Loki Laufeyson。

“Odinson警探，又见面了。”黑发男人裹着纯黑的毛呢外套，他坐在公共座椅上，揉着自己的脚踝，这一站人不多，以至于Thor可以停下车来跟他交流。

Thor挑挑眉说：“真巧，Laufeyson先生。”他甚至有些怀疑Loki算准了他从这里经过，这个念头有点好笑，Thor摇摇头，不自觉露出笑意。

Loki似乎能读懂他的心思，无语地翻了个白眼说：“我只是刚好在这里等车回家，我脚扭到了，不好开车。”

“你住在哪里？”本来对话应该到此结束，Thor无意打听Loki的隐私，但既然问出口，不想显得太过尴尬，他赶忙解释道：“你住附近的话，送你一程也不要紧。”

Loki惊讶地瞪圆眼睛，他的绿眼睛特别好看，大而深邃，仿佛有魔力似的，公交车即将进站，Thor不耐烦地拍拍车门，Loki抿嘴，把公文包抱在怀里，连忙拉开车门上车。

路虎扬长而去，Loki这才想起他还有拒绝Thor的选项，他明明可以直接上公交，反正离他家就两站路的距离……Loki头疼地叹了口气，慢条斯理地报上自己家的地名。

“噢，离我们警局不远。”Thor记得那个地方，当即驶入正确的路线。

Loki微笑着问：“你是刚好查完案回来吗？”

“嗯，发现了一些新东西。”Thor不方便跟Loki说太多，敷衍后发问，“你的脚怎么了？”

Loki明白自己不可能轻易知晓调查进展，便不再执着这个话题，解释道：“来公司拿点文件，下台阶的时候不小心……只能坐公交回家。”

“唔，你看上去挺精明，居然会这么不小心。”Thor坏笑道，他也不知道自己为什么会用这种语气跟他的案件嫌疑人说话。

Loki听出了Thor的逗弄，他冷飕飕地说：“嘲笑市民可不是一个好警察应有的品质。”

“抱歉。”Thor忍住笑意，收起逗Loki的心思，“你卷进这桩案件中，生活上没有遇到什么古怪的事吧？”

Loki知道他是想问有没有人恐吓或者躲在暗处监视他，Loki一本正经地思考后回答：“那倒没有，最古怪的就是一直遇到Odinson警探了。”

之前以为他是个柔弱安静的男人，没想到Loki会这么回答，要不是Thor正在开车，他真想捏捏Loki的脸颊。Thor摇摇头笑道：“最近老实点，别给我们节外生枝，有危险及时报警知道吗？”

Loki有点恍惚，却还是微笑着说：“你相信我是无辜的吗？”

“我不能回答这个问题。”Thor冷静地回答。

“不能回答这个问题的是Odinson警探，我现在问的是Odinson先生。”Loki偷换概念，偏头看向Thor。

“好吧，我相信。”Thor把车停在Loki的公寓前，对他严肃地说，“但这种事要靠证据说话。”

Loki开门下车，用手理了理自己被风吹乱的发，他第一次希望这段路可以没有尽头，可以跟Thor多相处一会儿，这个英俊迷人的帅警探正对他微笑着，Loki可以听见自己的心跳声，他为Thor的信任感到高兴，真心实意地勾起嘴角：“谢谢你这样说，要进来喝杯茶吗？”

“不了，我待会还有事，保持联系，再会，Laufeyson先生。”Thor换挡重新起步，他冲Loki挥挥手，慢慢扬长而去。

即使他喊的是“Laufeyson先生”，Loki也为此感到高兴。


	4. Chapter 4

中庭警署为了Buer司机被害案忙得不可开交，在收集工作有了新进展时，Steve Rogers警长召集队员开了一场讨论会，会议结束后基本明确了这是一起有预谋的杀人案，手法未知，凶手狡猾。

和Buer公司对接的警员拿到了那天晚上Buer系统中Cooper的接单情况，在死亡区间里，嫌疑人Loki Laufeyson之前还有一位女乘客，她的订单时间在晚上八点十五分到八点四十分，之后Cooper便接到了Loki的订单，随即遇害。Thor和Heimdallr也将自己找到的线索拿出来讨论，结合法医尸检、鉴证科的搜查结果，Steve稍微调整了调查方向，他将问讯这位女客人的工作也交给Thor和Heimdallr。

女客人名为Amy Vans，她在上班时接到约谈电话，因此很快便赶到警局。她一头红发，穿着简单的白衬衣、西装裙，典型的白领打扮，她的手指不自觉地来回摩挲，可以看出有点紧张。她在问讯室里坐了一会儿，Thor才推门入内。

这次问讯和上次一模一样，Heimdallr只是坐在监控室里，Thor露出一个温暖的微笑——一般人很难抵挡这个——Amy也不例外，她顿时放松下来，和Thor打过招呼。

“办公室过来辛苦了。你认识他吗？”Thor拿出Nick Cooper生前的照片放到Amy眼前。

Amy看了一会儿点点头道：“有点眼熟，是最近出事的Buer司机吗？”

“你不知道自己3月4日晚上坐的就是他的车？你的订单结束后不久，他遇害了。”为了保护死者的隐私，媒体并没有直接放出Cooper的照片。

Amy连忙摇头，着急地说：“我真的不知情。那天晚上天色太暗，我习惯坐驾驶座后面的位置，根本没有注意到司机的长相，最近虽然看了新闻，但是案发的地点和我下车的地方不同，我没有往深处想。”她后知后觉意识到自己曾经和死者近距离地接触过，背后当即渗出冷汗。

“你在哪里下车？”Thor追问。

Amy迫使自己冷静下来，她的手指还在发抖，瞳孔不自然地放大：“我在家附近下车，格林街45号，和案发地点莫米尔街道有一段距离，那天晚上……对了，我穿的衣服太少了，我妈妈来接我，那个时候司机还活着，我母亲能为我证明。”

“你要知道，亲属证词的效力很弱，我们没法据此判断你的清白。”Thor分析道，“但是你可以告诉我，那天晚上发生的所有事。”

女人第一次经历警察的审问，不知道从何开始说，她习惯性抓着自己蜷曲的发梢：“那天晚上……我从公司出来有点晚，想要叫车回家，刚好Buer给我分派了这个订单，我等司机抵达，就上车了。”

Thor倒也没有着急，只是提示道：“有没有遇到诡异的事？”

“一切都跟正常网约车流程一样，我在车上给母亲发了准备回家的信息，说我有点冷希望她能来接我，我母亲答应了。”Amy皱起眉头，“之后司机接了另一个乘客上车，我以为是拼车的人，他先把我送回家，然后我就下车了。”

“另一个乘客？”Thor翻了翻Buer给警方的记录，Amy之前的乘客是八点前下的订单，不太可能是这个，他仿佛抓到了漏洞，赶忙问，“你还记得他的模样吗？”

Amy愣了半晌，她摇摇头说：“我……当时在玩手机，她直接坐进了副驾驶位，车里没有开灯，我看不清楚，但是我记得是个和我年纪差不多的女人。”

“女人？”居然是女人，那Loki岂不是跟这桩案子毫无关系了？Thor心下一动，不动声色地问，“你还能想起什么吗？比如是在哪里停车接到了拼单的客户，对方的长相衣着……”

人对没有特别去留意的事物印象一般都很短，距离案发已经过去三四天，Amy闻言露出尴尬的神情说：“警官，我真的不记得了。我上车后一般不喜欢闲聊，所以会低头玩手机，大概是在路程行驶到一半时有人上车了，那个女人裹着大衣，车上光线很暗，我基本看不清她的特征，但她似乎跟司机聊了几句，后来我就戴上耳机听歌了。”

好不容易来了一个可能知道谁是凶手的重要证人，结果对方却是一个厌恶和司机交流的低头族。Thor无奈地揉揉太阳穴，Amy以为他不信，还拿出自己和母亲的Whats聊天记录，果然那天晚上八点多这对母女有过对话。

“还有人能证明你的清白吗？”Thor公式化地问。

Amy也很担心自己卷入案件中，当即绞尽脑汁地思索：“我是在写字楼的前门上车，闭路监控系统应该有记录，下车以后母亲来接我，当时路边也许有摄像头拍到司机开车离开。”

Thor点点头说：“好的，我们会继续调查，最近麻烦你保持通讯畅通，可能随时要联系你。”

目送Amy离开后，Thor立刻和Heimdallr商量起来：“得去找Buer调出那天晚上取消订单的数据，那个时间段的人都很可疑。”

“她会不会是在骗我们？”Heimdallr合理怀疑道，“不过她的订单结束后，Cooper又到了Laufeyson先生家附近才遇害……”

Thor摇摇头说：“先查Buer那边的记录，她和她母亲的聊天时间大概在夜里八点三十五分左右，还可以查行车记录。”不论如何，目前最可疑的人不再是Loki，Thor莫名为这个事实感到雀跃。

 

负责对接Buer的警员很快就给了回复。

结果非常不尽如人意，即使在Amy身上找到了新的突破口，这样的答复也相当于摧毁了希望——

“妈的。”Thor愤恨地爆粗，“怎么会那么巧，Cooper后台显示取消订单的人正好是用预付费手机注册的，明显是有人盯上了Cooper！”

“如果这个神秘乘客就是凶手，她显然是有备而来。”Heimdallr无奈地说，“不过也可能是个巧合，让Buer联系组的人去跟进吧。我们应该回到本职工作上，查查Cooper跟什么人结仇了。”

Thor稍微冷静了些，他揉着太阳穴，喝了一口热咖啡：“上次你去社保局调查得怎么样？”

“Nick Cooper在成为一名Buer司机前，他就职于约顿海姆，是一家致力于生产omega医药产品的公司，他于去年年底离职，离职原因我还没查清楚。”Heimdallr摸摸下巴，“似乎明面上是因为业绩不佳，工作出了纰漏离开公司。”

“这个理由听起来无懈可击。”Thor皱起眉头，“不过我总觉得在哪里听过这家公司的名字……到底是在哪里？”他沉思着，Heimdallr起身去隔壁找Buer联络组的人再度沟通，墙上贴着这次事件的相关照片，Thor的目光锁定在Loki身上，他发出一声惊呼。

“我想起来了，Loki是约顿海姆公司的财务总监——这也太巧了吧？！”Thor心里刚从嫌疑人名单里出走不到一刻钟的Loki Laufeyson再度坐回属于他的位置，Thor头疼至极，“干脆把Loki再叫过来一次，他们是一个公司的，Loki肯定认识Cooper——不对，他上次跟我说不认识司机。”

Heimdallr冷嘲道：“他不会在撒谎吧？”

“噢，他说没看清Cooper的脸。”Thor有点急躁地挠挠头发，“唔，我知道他在哪里上班，干脆下班的时候我去堵他问问情况好了。”

Heimdallr挑挑眉：“Thor，你没发现吗？这次你特别关注这个Loki Laufeyson，你不会被他迷惑了吧？别中了他的诡计。”

被这么一说，Thor意识到他是有点不太冷静，但他心潮澎湃，想要再次见到那个优雅温和的黑发男人，想了解更多，想他摘除身上的嫌疑……Thor试图镇定下来，抿唇看向Heimdallr，摆出成熟的态度道：“我知道了。”

 

Thor后来才想起Loki上次说自己被停职了，下班堵他的念头暂且被搁置。直到今天下班他都好好待在办公室里反省自己，说实话，Loki虽然长得好看，但也不至于摄人心魂，Thor感觉Heimdallr说得对，作为一个即将升职的警探，他应该专业些。

所以Thor忍了一个半天没去找Loki。

警局的日常工作忙忙碌碌，Thor经常回到家就会倒头睡上一会儿，今天也不例外。

他梦到自己的童年，天真而无忧无虑，去家附近的公园玩，后面跟着的人喊他的名字，他又做了什么调皮捣蛋的事，把对方气得跳脚，直直把他拉回家去，可Thor还想在外面多走走。

他闹了起来，坐在玄关处不肯进屋，梦里看不清的人蹲坐下来好生哄劝他，Thor听不清他说了什么，忽而两个人的唇瓣胶着在一起，他竟然伸手去解对方的衣服——Thor无法控制自己的动作，他不想这样做——直到对方脱下衬衣，他才意识到这是个男人。

而下一刻他把男人按在地上，舌头毫无章法地舔着对方的身体，听到他发出沙哑低沉的叫声，Thor越发兴奋，但他不知道具体应该怎么做，男人无奈地瞪他一眼，起身把他压在身下，自己舔湿手指，他的手指修长而苍白，涂了黑色的甲油，显出一丝妖异诡谲，然而他此刻雌伏在Thor身前，将手探到身后去扩张，Thor的下身更硬了，直到他被纳入那个温暖的洞穴中，嗅着对方身上那股好闻的omega气息，Thor才找回自己身为alpha的本能来。

男人在他身上晃着雪白的身体，身后的水液越来越多，Thor觉得自己像泡在一汪温泉里，奇怪的是，按照他的性格，他应该占据主动，握着对方细窄的腰身向上耸动，但在这场欢爱中他一直处于被动，任由对方索取，男人环抱着他的肩膀，动了一会儿有点费力，他慢了下来，两人亲了亲，他发出一点类似撒娇的声响。

Thor想喊他的名字，但嗓子混沌，发不出任何声响，其实他应该也不知道对方的名字。

“Thor……”男人又喊他了，压抑着自己的声线，指甲在他身上留下几道血痕。

这种亲密的黏腻感让Thor异常快活，他珍视这个男人，想跟对方长长久久地在一起。

但等到这场性爱结束，Thor醒来，除了裤间的黏腻，他什么都不记得。

“……搞什么……”Thor头疼地看着自己的裤子，他真是最近忙疯了，不然哪里至于这样。Thor无奈地摇摇头，起身进浴室准备洗澡。

 

至于那个梦，也只是一个梦罢了。


	5. Chapter 5

# 05

比起开车出行，Thor更喜欢骑摩托。

为了去Loki家堵他，第二天一早Thor便骑着摩托来到他上次送Loki回家的地方，今天的唯一工作就是从Loki口中问出更多信息，他索性把摩托停好，坐到街对面便利店里。

等人这事的不确定性很大，他可能很快到来，也可能一天都没出现。Thor运气很好，他没等太久，就看见Loki穿着居家服，提着几袋垃圾下楼来。

他真可爱。

Loki即使穿着最普通的居家服，在Odinson警探眼中也透着一股单纯感，何况此刻他穿着墨绿色镶金边的格纹上衣，头上顶着一条金色发带，上头还有两个弯弯的犄角，一看就是刚洗完脸，他可能还湿漉漉的。意识到自己看呆了，Thor赶忙回过神来走上前去。

“……Thor？！”Loki注意到朝他走来的金发警探顿时呆住了，他刚倒好垃圾打算回家，此刻只能愣愣地望着Thor。

Thor好不容易让自己镇定下来，这副打扮的Loki简直不像个企业高管，而是在校大学生，凑近一看发现他脸上沾着水珠，果然刚洗完脸，Thor盯着Loki白皙的脸颊再一次出神，他身上没有喷香水，原本那股诱人的、淡淡的omega味道更加明显，Thor深吸一口气。

“Thor？你们发现了什么对我不利的证据吗？”Loki见他久久不说话不禁有些心慌，他自然敢肯定自己的清白，但谁知道会不会被人栽赃陷害，Loki当即紧张起来。

“要在这里说吗？”Thor好笑地看着Loki。

Loki冷静下来，摸摸发带说：“唔，那就上去泡杯茶吧。”他带着Thor进了电梯，一路向上。

 

Thor走进Loki家时感受到一丝似有若无的熟悉感，他应当是第一次来这里，并不清楚房间的布局，有的摆设却让他分外眼熟，大概是电视购物频道经常宣传的那几样，他压下心里的异样，坐到沙发上。

Loki家干净整洁，主要由黑白灰三色构成，显得格外冷感，没有多少烟火气息。Loki先去浴室取下发带，顶着那样可爱的小玩意被人瞧见，多少和他往日的形象不符，Loki出来时脸还微微发红，他端来两杯红茶，坐到Thor斜对面，金发男人看他一眼，略微感到惋惜。

“昨天我们见了在你之前下单的那位乘客，根据她的证词，你基本没有嫌疑了。”Thor缓缓说，看到Loki松了口气，他残酷地摇摇头继续道，“但死者Nick Cooper，经调查和你来自同个公司——”

“什么？！”Loki惊呆了，死者的全名没有公布过，他只知道姓氏，却没想到是Nick Cooper——他当然知道Nick Cooper是谁，连他离开公司，里头都有自己浓墨重彩的一笔。Loki当即觉得自己被暗算了，他赶忙撇清关系，“我是无辜的！”

Thor挑挑眉说：“你知道些什么最好都告诉我。现在的情势对你并不利。”

Loki仔细想了想，斟酌字句道：“我和Cooper从属不同部门，对他的事只是略有耳闻。去年年底，他手上的一个项目金额不对，涉嫌侵吞公司资产，随后被开除。他的离职金由我和人力资源部共同处理，这是我们最大的联系了，我为什么要杀他？”

这套说辞听上去很合理，但Thor还是敏锐地捕捉到Loki隐藏了什么，他稍加思索笑道：“假如Cooper对离职金数额不满，那天夜里你凑巧打车遇上他，他发现客人是你，一时起了杀心——Cooper是alpha，你是omega，他可能会对你掉以轻心，而你防卫过度杀害了他，却伪装成你刚到现场，也不是不可能。”

“不是这样。”Loki生气地站起来，Thor怎么能这样说？所有人都能怀疑他，但Thor不能。Loki恨恨地瞪他一眼，意识到自己失态，他重新坐下来，不情不愿地说，“你的怀疑毫无根据。”

“我的确暂时没有证据，但Loki，我相信你，别人却不信，因为我们同样没有证据证明不是你做的。”Thor看着Loki，蔚蓝的眸子格外深沉。

四目相接，Loki倏地意识到这人是Thor，而不是来质问他的警探，他沉默了一会儿，慢慢地说：“Cooper具体是因为什么离职的，我不清楚，但老板不希望他继续待在公司，那件事也只是个由头。”

“你还知道什么？”Thor认真聆听，Loki为了自证清白终于开始松口，这再好不过。

Loki皱起眉头道：“老板没跟我细说，当时他的意思……是希望能找个借口把Cooper开除，这件事是我去做的……我在他的那个项目里做过手脚，他的账目不全是有问题的……”他说得断断续续，像是不愿意让Thor知道这些事一般。

Thor对当代公司的这点龌龊还是有心理准备的，他含含糊糊地说：“那你的业务能力真不错。”

Loki没想到他会这样说，愣了半晌：“啊？”

“噗——”Thor不自觉伸手去捏他的脸，柔软的触感让Thor一阵心软，等他反应过来，Loki的表情越发古怪，Thor这才意识到自己做了什么，赶忙收回手来紧张地解释道，“你凭空给没有问题的账目做出了问题，不是很厉害吗？”

Loki别过脸去，大方地接受了Thor的夸奖，冷哼道：“那是当然。”

气氛一时有些温情脉脉，Loki晃神，别扭地压下这股诡异的感觉，望着Thor说：“我尽量查查Cooper离职的真正原因，之前我并不关心，毕竟这样的事在公司不在少数。”

“好，等你的消息。”Thor跟他谈完，起身准备离开，他忽的回头笑道，“既然你家在这里，事发那天你回那个家做什么？”

这是在套话，但Loki记得自己的答案，他不满地说：“我说过了，我是回去拿点东西，Odinson警官还在怀疑我吗？”

“抱歉，我只是问问。”Thor露出歉疚，“我希望我能相信你，Loki。”

你当然可以。Loki在心里这样说，但面上不显，他沉默地送Thor到门口，目送他进电梯后挥手道别，才回到屋子里。

Loki坐在刚才Thor坐过的位置上，属于他的私人空间被入侵，空气中残留着陌生alpha的气息，Loki拿起平板，Laufey的倚重给Loki带来了莫大的便利，至少他想查某个人的工作经历还是很容易的。

看，他已经找到了。

 

 

“……这次动作倒是很快，有高人相助？”Heimdallr拿着Thor递过来的材料，封面写着三个人名，翻开后是他们各自的详细资料，是根据社保号码从警局的内网拿到的一些公开资料。

Thor不可置否地耸耸肩道：“Loki给我的，内部人员总是更了解情况。”

上门拜访之后，Loki没花多长时间查清了辞退Cooper一事，遂约Thor再次见面，他们约在了Loki家附近的公园里。那天下着小雨，Thor撑着大伞站在他们约好的地点等待Loki到来，原本还有孩子在附近踢球玩耍，此刻偌大的公园只剩下Thor一人，附近皆是打伞回家的行人。

冬春之交的雨透着一股寒冷，Thor选在午饭时间过来，买了个三明治边吃着，他的午饭简单朴实，等他吃得差不多，Loki才撑着伞急匆匆地向他跑来。

“……抱歉，有事耽搁了。”Loki细细地喘息，Thor本以为他会带着一份文件出现，结果他空手前来，Thor不禁有些疑惑。Loki顺着他的目光解释道，“我只能口头告诉你，没有纸质资料。”

“请说。”Thor表示能够理解。

Loki见他如此礼貌，像被噎住了一样，一时又喘了几口气才开口慢条斯理道：“Nick Cooper被开除的真正原因是，他性骚扰女性omega员工——你知道的，约顿海姆是一家omega医药产品公司，这样的事情发生在公司内部等同于极大的丑闻，老板想要掩盖这件事，所以给了他大额封口费并把他开除。”

Thor回想起Nick家楼下的便利店店员所说的“因为女人离开公司”，这下前后就对上了，Loki说的估计没错，Thor点点头道：“你知道被性骚扰的女员工的名字吗？”

“我查到了，不过她们也已经不在约顿海姆工作了。”Loki跟Thor说了几个名字，皱起眉头道，“我没拿到她们的社保号，可能你查起来不那么方便。”

Thor没太在意，他们有自己的筛选手段，找几个人还是很容易的。Thor微笑看着Loki说：“谢谢，麻烦你了。”他话音刚落，雨势渐大，他的伞面泄下来的雨珠浇到Loki身上，他们不约而同发出一声惊呼，Loki想扯张面巾纸擦拭一下，但他又打着伞不方便动作，Thor干脆把他拉入自己的伞下。

“……谢谢。”Loki收起伞，听见伞外雨滴敲打在地上发出的声响，此刻他却站在Thor的伞下，除了刚才，再无更多被淋湿的地方，Loki缓缓抬头，对上Thor的蓝眼睛，他好像刚吃完东西，嘴角挂着一点洋葱酱。

两人置身同一把伞下，外面的一切嘈杂仿佛再与他们无关。

“你嘴上沾到了……”Loki低声说，他伸出手想帮Thor擦掉，两人靠得越来越近，忽觉唇瓣一湿，Loki瞪大眼睛，Thor已经俯下身来吻住他。

……

 

“你在想什么？脸这么红？”Heimdallr好笑地看了一眼现在的年轻人，“该不会是那个嫌疑人吧？”

Thor赶忙摇头否认：“当然不是！”他从事这一行将近十年，从未想过自己有一天会在工作时间开小差。

Heimdallr若有所思地提醒道：“你必须谨慎点，不能让私人感情影响你的判断。去年那起抢劫案对你的影响不小，如果你还没彻底复原，应该申请休假。”

这是在质疑他的专业能力，Thor不高兴地皱起眉头，他的确在上一起大案中受伤了，但现在已经恢复正常，也经过诊断治疗，才调职来到中庭，不过Heimdallr既然这样说了，他表现出不高兴就是意气用事，Thor只得硬着头皮说：“知道了，我身体没事。”

“嗯，别被他的表面迷惑了。”Heimdallr语重心长，翻开Thor找来的资料。

总有声音在劝他离Loki远些，然而当Thor看到那个黑发青年，心里只剩下亲近，他不知道这样是对是错。


	6. Chapter 6

Loki身上那股独特的omega味道，让Thor在梦中多次嗅见后认出他来。

顺着白天的亲吻，Thor把黑发男人塞进车里，这车不算太大，激烈的动作让对方不小心撞到了脑袋，Thor收好伞关上车门，急切地将身下的人衣服撕开，他们四目相接，Thor意识到这人是谁——是Loki，他手中案子的嫌疑人，有着令人舒服香气的omega。

这次他的春梦对象有了具体面容，他本应该停手，但这是梦，Thor不管不顾地继续下去。他的脑子晕乎乎的，也许根本不知道这场梦的主宰就是他自己，手指却不带颤抖，把Loki剥个精光。

“Thor，慢点……”他沙哑的嗓子叫起来如Thor想象中那样好听，更是激起Thor的兽欲，把人翻过去，摸着他下身湿漉漉的穴口，Loki身上的味道越来越浓厚，像是被他引诱得发情了一样。

“你想要我标记你吗？”Thor吻着他嘴唇，摸着Loki洁白的后颈，插入之后内里湿热得不可思议，像一张小嘴裹着他，Thor稍加用力，Loki就会发出低吟。

他像看到新奇事物的孩子，将Loki翻来覆去地操弄，外面还下着滂沱大雨，他们却在路边的车里做最亲密的事。车里气氛浓烈，和车外形成鲜明对比，两人十指紧扣，Thor操得很深，把平日里看起来温柔的黑发男人干得哭叫连连，他爱上了浓郁的情欲气息，尤其是从Loki身上散发出来的。

“别……太深了……啊……”Loki被他翻过身，双腿缠上Thor坚实的腰，他汗湿的发垂在鬓侧，露出要哭不哭的表情，“Thor，你想标记我吗……啊……”

“我当然想。”Thor咬住下唇，肆无忌惮地说出自己的心里话，“我还要把你锁在屋子里，再也不让你离开一步。”

“嗯……那就，标记我。”Loki舔过嘴唇，露出个狡黠的微笑。

经不起激的Odinson警官自然好好满足了梦中情人一顿。

至于醒来后要洗内裤，那又是另一个Thor该烦恼的事了。

 

……

根据Loki提供的信息，Buer司机杀人案有了重大进展。

Nick Cooper利用职权之便接触到公司里的omega员工，并在工作时间对她们进行了肢体和言语上的冒犯，之后这件事在公司内部小范围闹开，为了防止事态恶化，约顿海姆的老板让Loki想方设法把Cooper赶出公司。他拿着丰厚的离职金，倒也不敢在外面乱说话给公司抹黑。在家闲了一段时间，钱花得差不多了，Cooper在Buer上注册成为网约车司机，结果在三月的一夜遇害身亡。

这件事牵扯太多，看上去谁都可能成为凶手。Loki，Nick最后一单客人，同时也是让Nick离开公司的关键人物；三位被Nick性骚扰过的omega员工，有着很强的报复动机；还有那位消失的拼车顾客，太过神秘以至于非常可疑。

“……关键资料已经查到了，居然断在了这里。”通过警局内网，Thor和Heimdallr去到Loki说的那三位omega的家中拜访，但得到的信息十分有限。Thor叹了口气说：“一个在进入公司前是色情从业者；一个私生活特别开放，言语中听起来并不怨恨Nick。”

“色情从业者倒不是重点，重点是那天晚上她和朋友在餐厅吃饭，这个不在场证明非常容易查证且牢靠。”Heimdallr和Thor走在去往最后一户人家的路上，“另外那个觉得自己和Nick是在恋爱的女人没有这么强有力的不在场证明，可以让人盯着她。”

Thor把车停好，与Heimdallr一起下车，按响那户人家的门铃。很快，一位中年妇女过来开了门，她疑惑地看着站在门口的两位男人，直到他们出示警官证，她的表情终于和缓了些，但肢体上依旧防备：“有什么事吗？”

“可以进去谈谈吗？我们想了解一下Percy Block，她在家吗？”

女人的脸色一变，从年纪上来看她应该是Percy的母亲，她犹豫了一会儿侧身站到一旁让出一条通道，没有正面回答他们的问题。

Thor和Heimdallr相视一眼慢慢走进玄关，这幢房子看起来并不新，有些装饰甚至显出几分老旧，门廊的墙壁破了一角，上面结了一点蛛网，不过没人去清扫。Thor心下一动，坐到皮沙发上。

“你们找我女儿什么事？”妇人矜持地问道。

Heimdallr照例解释了一遍事情的起因，交代清楚她女儿和Nick Cooper之间的关系，不料他话音刚落，妇人的情绪就变了。

“他是罪有应得！”她怒吼一声，一口气没喘上来，抚着自己的心口义愤填膺、咬牙切齿地看着Heimdallr，这怨毒的目光是他们在前两户人家没有感受到的，她刚要继续说话，却听见家里的门被打开，一位少女放下背包，迅速跑到母亲的身边。

“妈妈，你需要多休息。”少女拍着妇人的背，看了Thor他们一眼道，“很抱歉，我母亲有心脏病，身体不是很好——妈妈，你回房间吧，这两位客人——噢，是警察先生，我来跟他们聊聊。”她从母亲的低声回答中知晓来人的身份，回头报以歉疚的微笑，示意他们稍等。

少女慢慢将情绪过激的妇人送回房间，她理了理头发，坐回母亲刚才的位置， 她长得十分清秀，看起来不过是在校学生的年纪：“二位警官，请问有什么事吗？”

Heimdallr只得硬着头皮再次重复来意，他说完后补充问：“你和Percy Block是姐妹吗？她今天不在家？”

“对，她是我姐姐，我的名字是Jordana。”她的手指绞在一起，给两位警官倒了一杯水，“她最近在……在疗养，并不住在家里。”

“疗养？她身体不适吗？”Thor皱起眉头道，“她是什么时候去疗养的，我们可以见见她吗？”

Jordana摇头说：“她精神出了问题，恐怕不能见外人。你们就算见到她，她也没法跟人正常交流……至于她为什么会变成这样，应该好好问问Nick Cooper，不过他已经死了，也是罪有应得。”

“你姐姐是因为被性骚扰导致精神出了问题？”Thor想起她们母亲刚才的反应，推测道，“难道Cooper不止对你姐姐动手动脚……他……”他想到了一个不好的结果，没再继续说下去。

Jordana冷静地笑了笑说：“的确是你想的那样，不是性骚扰，而且性侵，但是我姐姐性格软弱，没有把这件事闹出来，她很快离开了那家公司，这又有什么用呢？”

Heimdallr悲悯地说：“我对你姐姐的经历深表同情。但我们还是要问，3月4号那天晚上八点半到九点半你在哪里？”

“我在学校的机房，但因为吃错东西，我闹肚子离开了一段时间，机房门口有监控，你们可以去调查看看。”Jordana坦坦荡荡地说，“还有什么问题吗？希望你们能一次性问完，不要再来打扰我母亲，她因为姐姐的事最近很不开心……我也不是天天在家。”她有些疲惫地揉揉额头，望着茶几上摆着的家庭大合照，她和她姐姐长得很像，但显然她更强硬。

“关于你姐姐和Cooper的事，你还知道什么？”Thor敏锐地感觉到了这对姐妹是关键人物，但他也说不上来为什么。

Jordana眼神里闪过一丝阴狠，却很快躲在了她的爽朗之后：“不，Percy和Cooper没有任何关系。她只是没想到上司是衣冠禽兽，把她叫到办公室里意图不轨……听说之后Cooper只是被开除了，这些alpha都是一丘之貉。”

Thor摸摸鼻头说：“那你父母、姐姐那天晚上在哪里？”

“我父亲几年前去世了，我母亲有心脏病，很少出门，那天晚上她应该在家里，为了她的安全，我家装了监控，应该可以查到她没有出门。”Jordana恢复冷静，配合地说，“至于我姐姐，她在精神病院，就算她是凶手也能免罪，你们还是关注别人吧。”

“你用Buer软件吗，可以给我看看你最近的打车记录吗？”Thor微笑问道，他想起这个关键问题，如果她在那个时段定过车……

Jordana打开这个市场占有率第一的打车软件，递到Thor面前，她那天晚上根本没有下过单，当然，也无法排除她有其他账号的可能。

“好的。”Thor见没有可以继续问的问题，把诸如最近不能远行的官方套话搬出来，他委婉地说，“如果遇到什么困难或者发现新线索，可以联系中庭警署。”他呈上自己的名片。

Jordana微笑着把他们送到门口，乖巧地说：“知道了，谢谢警官。”她轻轻捋动自己的红发，关上家门。

 

“不对劲。”Heimdallr和Thor回到车上，他的眼睛仍旧望着Jordana家的房门，“这一家人有强烈的作案动机，但目前不在场证明都很完善。”

“是的。”Thor同意他的说法，“回去以后我让人查证一下她们的说法，派人盯着Jordana家。对接Buer的小组有新的调查结果吗？”

Heimdallr摇摇头。今天这一趟他们知道了更多关于被害人的信息，Cooper也许死有余辜，但找出凶手是他们必须做的，事情远远没有这么简单。

他们回到警局，把搜集到的资料上报给Rogers警长，等待其他分队传来更多消息，这时候Skurge跑来了他们的办公室。

“毒物检测终于做完了……”Skurge翻了个白眼，“因为不是常规的海洛因、大麻，花费了我不少时间。是卡酚，介于毒品和药品之间，需要非常严格控制用量，不小心可能会致死。在药理学上它可以止痛，超出剂量会产生幻觉、麻痹神经，所以也被当做毒品使用，那天晚上死者应该是被喂食卡酚过量引起窒息死亡。”

“那应该去查一下城里的毒贩。”Thor顺着Skurge的话说。

Skurge摆摆手道：“医院的工作人员也能接触到，总之这东西不好办。”

Thor把Skurge提到的信息记录在笔记本上，上面个关于Cooper的死因又填上一笔，Loki，Jordana的姐姐，其余两位omega，Amy，还有约顿海姆公司，看似不相关的一群人，最后都联系到一起来。

 

下班时间又遇到下雨，时间慢慢步入三月中，随着春雨气温慢慢有了回暖的趋势，Thor突然想吃日料，索性在离开警局后去附近的日本餐厅里买份外带定食。

结果他遇到了Loki。黑发男人正站在便利店门口躲雨，手里提着几个饭团和手卷，他应该没带伞，有点惆怅地望着外面的雨势，却看到了雨中的Thor，他微微瞪大眼睛，像只小鹿，意外的很可爱。

然而联想起昨夜的春梦，Thor差点被呛到，脸红地靠边停车，他最近做梦特别频繁，但梦到具体人物还是第一次，而现在这位春梦对象老老实实地跟他打过招呼，Thor不禁内心嘀咕，他难道真的中了Loki的迷魂药？整天遇到这个让他极易产生好感的嫌疑人真的挺影响他查案。

“没带伞吗？”义正辞严的警探先生露出一个自以为非常严肃的表情，实际上口气异常软和。

Loki当然是有意来偶遇Thor的，没想到他运气还挺好，一遇一个准，他故作腼腆地摸摸后脑道：“来买晚饭，没想到会下雨。”他的睫毛投下一片阴影，一些雨水溅到他的鞋面上，Thor看了忍不住皱眉。

“我送你吧。”Thor招招手，没有提起那天的吻。

“不用麻烦，待会雨就停了。”Loki退了一步，摆摆手拒绝道。

Thor挑挑眉说：“快上来，我不能停太久，反正你也不是第一次坐我的车了。”他目不转睛地看着Loki，对方无法推脱，最终还是不好意思地上了车。

“调查那几位女性omega有什么收获吗？”Loki看着Thor开车的手，这个消息是他提供的，他应该有权知道进展吧？

Thor含糊地说：“有一户家庭比较可疑，不过不好说，还在继续查。”

能摆脱自己的嫌疑就好，Loki感到努力没有白费，他积极地说：“嗯，我回头再问问公司的人。”

“你这样做，老板不会发现吗？你也说这是公司丑闻。”Thor好奇地问，虽然他相信Loki是个善良的人，这件事又涉及他的清白，但约顿海姆的老板听起来是个锱铢必较的人物，Loki为了传递消息，冒的风险也很大。

Loki眨眨眼，像是害羞了笑道：“你知道就好，要帮我洗清嫌疑……你这是在关心我吗？”

Thor愣了愣，想起Heimdallr的警告，不知觉他似乎又说错话了，Thor在红绿灯前停下，否认道：“不，我只是想了解你的动机。”他这样说得有点不近人情，Loki敛起微笑，一副恼怒的模样，Thor当即心软，扁扁嘴说，“当然，你也可以理解成关心你。”

Loki当即变脸露出微笑：“没什么，反正我也快离职了，我会小心点。”

过了这个红绿灯就是Loki家楼下，Thor缓缓停车，雨势小了一些，他下车撑伞，把Loki送到公寓门前，Thor望着上次来过的地方，在Loki准备转身离去的时候问：“你一直住在这里吗？”

Loki停住脚步回头，似笑非笑地说：“以前不是，最近刚搬过来，再见，Thor。”


	7. Chapter 7

雾停在江面上，笼罩着过往的渡轮，太阳升起，给江上洒下金色的粉末，桥上的行人熙熙攘攘，中庭新的一天在鸣笛声中拉开序幕。

根据这两天收集到的新信息，警队又开了一次例会，各个小组交换信息，把查到的最新情况互相通气。回顾已有信息可以推测出Nick Cooper遇害当夜的大致情况如下：3月4日晚上八点，Cooper接到Amy Vans的订单前往她公司接她，送她回家的途中在八点三十五分时接到了另一位神秘乘客，Amy大概在八点四十五分左右到家下车，Cooper的车继续行驶，此时他接到了来自Loki的预订单，车辆最后停在Loki母亲家的山脚下，Cooper因吸食卡酚过量致死，他生前有吸毒习惯，身上没有明显的挣扎痕迹，九点二十分，因车子长期停在一个位置过于诡异，有路人发现报案，Loki抵达上车地点，同时警察也赶到现场，车上暖气延缓尸僵，导致Cooper的死亡时间无法确认。

Amy，Loki，神秘顾客，被Cooper骚扰离开公司的三位omega员工都有嫌疑。死者没有挣扎，应该不是随机杀人。

之前Buer公司只愿意给出Cooper个人的后台订单信息，现在形势所迫，Buer公司终于整理出警队需要的资料，区域订单量显示，那天晚上七点到九点Amy公司附近出现了大量取消预订单的情况，其中大部分来自预付费手机，Cooper的后台也有类似订单，说明有人在试图定位某一位司机。如果那人就是杀害Cooper的神秘顾客，说明他并非临时起意，而是认识Cooper的熟人，为了叫到他、杀害他，蓄意叫了一晚上车。

他一定对Cooper的行踪非常了解。

所以Amy看到的那位不是拼车却又临时上车的人，不是与Cooper有过事先约定的“生客”，就是Cooper认识的熟客。

Thor他们找到当各地售卖卡酚的商贩询问最近的售卖情况，排除他们说谎的可能，各个都说自己按照规定售卖，并不敢多卖，毕竟销售卡酚在中庭抓得很严。

案件再次陷入僵局，Steve只能安排他们按照手头的线索继续查下去。

 

Thor和Heimdallr约好去疗养院探望一下当时约顿海姆性骚扰事件的女主角之一Percy。

“你们问完就快点离开，病人精神状况还不稳定。”Percy的主治医生把警察带到病房门口，心不甘情不愿地让他们进去，自己则站在外面等候，他严肃的面容让Thor意识到Percy可能真的不太好。

Thor和Heimdallr相视一眼，Thor在前，两人先后走进病房，与Jordana面容相似的红发女人躺在病床上呆呆地看向外面，她很瘦，病号服在她身上显得空荡荡，袖管只露出一截枯瘦的手臂，她脸色苍白，眼睛深深地凹陷进去，好好的清秀美人，因为一场噩梦变成了这副瘦骨嶙峋的模样，Thor不禁心下不忍。

“Percy？Percy？”Thor轻轻喊她的名字，引来女人的目光。

Percy望过来，空洞地看着Thor，见她毫无反应，Thor小心翼翼地说：“我们是Jordana的朋友。”

“Jordana？Jordana在哪？”Percy突然坐直身体，东张西望地看了下，她露出笑容，重复道，“Jordana？”

“Thor，说重点吧。”Heimdallr叹了口气，他们这样只是拖延时间罢了。

Thor露出一个最为友好的微笑，慢条斯理地问：“你认识Nick Cooper吗？”

“Nick Cooper……？Cooper？Nick？”Percy摇摇头，似是而非地皱起眉头。忽然，她瘆人地笑出声来，上前猛地抓住Thor，她力道很大，又动作飞快，Thor根本没想到一个病人还有这样的力气，他的手背被尖锐的指甲划破，留下一道血痕，Percy疯狂地说，“我不认识他！你是谁，你不是Jordana的朋友——是谁——Nick Cooper是谁！——”她声嘶力竭地吼道，把旁边的药瓶全部扫了下来。

医生当即破门而入：“问讯到此为止，就算你们是警察也不能这样对我的病人！”

Percy哭了起来，情绪化地抱住被子，念念叨叨着什么话，疯狂地把自己的头往被子上撞。Thor被吓了一跳，Heimdallr使了个眼色给他，两人讪讪地退出病房，那道尖利的哭声被掩盖在门后，显得格外沉闷。

“顺便处理一下你的伤口吧。”Heimdallr挠挠头，“情况很严重，她即使是凶手，也会被无罪释放。”

Thor找护士要了消毒剂和创可贴，坐到一边道：“她的体力也不是很好，抓完我以后就开始大喘气，应该没办法杀死一个成年alpha。唉，omega真可怜……她闻起来像被标记过，估计也是因此才精神失常。”

尽管这个时代已经有解除标记的手术，但对于大多数omega来说，初次标记的影响力依旧很大，这就是性征带来的不公。Heimdallr拍拍沉默的Thor，他们今天收获甚微，隐隐觉得Block一家最为可疑，但实在是找不到证据：“先回警局里，让人再查查这一家人。”

他们一同离开疗养院，原本沉闷的气氛，在Thor看到Loki的时候有所好转——黑发男人围着墨绿的丝巾，穿着深色风衣站在疗养院门口，他与Thor四目相接，眉头舒展，眼睛里像有星河闪烁。

 

“怎么到处都能见到你？”Thor示意Heimdallr先上车，他无奈地挑挑眉，如果说一开始他还对Loki心有防备，那现在他只是觉得有趣，Heimdallr看到他放松下来，递来一个“你自己看着办”的眼神。

Loki否认道：“我只是凑巧在这里！虽然我的确想来这里碰碰运气，看看你们来过没有——”

“好的，现在你看到我了。”Thor吹了声口哨，看到Loki脸红了，他收起笑脸，正经地清清嗓问，“有什么事吗？”

“听到了公司里的一些谣言，可能对你破案有帮助。”Loki矜持地抿起嘴唇，“Percy Block喜欢参加派对，有些还是那种会吸点东西的疯狂派对。她平时爱化浓妆，和办公室里的男同事关系不错，可能因此被认为在性事上比较开放。不同于其他两位被骚扰的omega，她似乎是被Nick Cooper在夜里的加班时间叫去办公室，被性侵标记后拍了一些照片……Percy一直不敢闹出来，直到另外两位omega匿名举报Nick，她才站出来反抗。公司为了安抚这三位omega，给了大量抚恤金，最后她们陆续离开公司，老板也开除了Nick，当然，封口费也是少不了的。”

Thor听完后稍加思索问道：“公司的谣言会有这么多符合逻辑的细节吗？”

Loki眼皮一跳，他无语地说：“……是我去调查的，我可费了不少力气。”

“唔，说的在理。”看来Percy的确被Cooper标记了，这个混蛋。Thor在心里暗骂，还要维持表面的淡定，“但她现在已经精神失常了，就算人是她杀的也没用……等等，你说她吸过大麻？”

“嗯，怎么了？”Loki只是随口一说，“这在派对上很普通不是吗？”

这就太凑巧了，如果她吸过大麻，那她吸过卡酚吗？Thor皱起眉头，他必须好好盘查一下附近的毒贩，再回去问问刚才的医生，Thor不动声色地说：“没事，谢谢你查到的消息，你很担心自己被冤枉？”

“毕竟你不是单独出现在凶案现场的嫌疑人。”Loki翻了个白眼。

Thor似笑非笑地看着他，想起他们之前对Loki的调查，他低声问：“你在大学里有学习化学制药的背景，Loki，一个财务人员，为什么会去学习那些？”

Loki没想到他知道这个细节，心里倏地一跳，强作镇定道：“兴趣爱好而已，不可以吗？”

“当然可以。”Thor重新笑了起来，拍拍Loki说，“你特地来疗养院就是为了告诉我这个消息吗？”

Loki摇摇头说：“这里有位医生是我的朋友，来找他吃个午饭，也有想见你一面的意思，Odinson警探。”他对自己的行径心知肚明，退后一步冲Thor挥挥手，两人道别之后，Loki走进疗养院。

没人再提起那天那个轻若羽毛的吻，Thor望着疗养院的大门，忽然有点在意Loki到底要跟谁吃饭，为什么他们不能一起吃饭？

“……喂，快去找医生问问病人有没有服用过卡酚止痛。”Heimdallr降下车窗，冷不丁地打断Thor的遐思。

 

Thor返回医院询问Percy的主治医生，出乎意料，这位医生真的开过卡酚作为止痛药给Percy，但Percy已经不太能自理，都是由护士喂药的，所以她没有藏匿药物的可能，也没有累积药物的可能。那么过量的卡酚到底是从哪里得到的？

“可以去问问她家附近的药店。”Thor在回程中分析道，“没准是她妹妹拿走处方，找不同药店分别买了一些？”他烦躁地啧了一声，现在最可疑的就是Block一家，她们有犯罪动机——Cooper毁了Percy的一生，她们也能接触到凶器——过量的卡酚，作为Percy的止痛镇静药物，而且Amy说了神秘乘客是一个女人，但Jordana和Percy的母亲都有充分的不在场证明，Cooper到底是怎样被杀害的？

而Loki也不是完全没有嫌疑，他出现在凶案现场，车上有他的指纹，又十分殷勤地奔走，打探其他可能的嫌疑人；他学过化学制药，兴许可以自制卡酚，而他和Cooper也有一段恩怨，Cooper想要害他被反杀的可能也存在。

目前嫌疑人的范围缩小了，他们还要继续寻找关键线索。

回到警局后他们分开行动，Heimdallr去药店，Thor则留在警局查阅一些档案资料。到了下班时间，他揉揉额头，已经事发快一星期了，上头催得紧，Steve的工作也不好做，他们必须尽快破案。

Thor打了个呵欠，走出警局大门，他照例去附近的餐厅打包晚饭。

路过上次遇到Loki的便利店，他的目光不自觉地往玻璃窗上看，上头似乎有人影一闪而过，他以为自己看错了，挠挠头发，走进旁边的日式居酒屋，要求打包一份定食。

并没有再遇到Loki，Thor有些走神，他拎着外卖走向自己的出租屋，在开门的一瞬间，他看见玄关地面躺着一张白纸。

“I miss you.”


	8. Chapter 8

在嘈杂的人声中，同事说话的嗓音此起彼伏，金发男人的注意力却始终不在上面。

他想起那张家中忽然出现的纸条，猛地觉得对面有熟悉的人影闪过，Thor一回头，街道上人群熙熙攘攘，人潮涌动，那股熟悉感再度消失。

“你怎么了？这两天老是魂不守舍的。”Heimdallr拍拍Thor，带他走进自己之前问过的药店，拿出Jordana的照片，展示给店里工作的药剂师，“见过这个人来买药吗？”

“没有印象了，抱歉。”药剂师尴尬地说。

Heimdallr继续问：“那最近有人来买过卡酚吗？”

“……似乎有，我查一下贩售记录。”药剂师知道他们是警察，Heimdallr昨天才刚来过，他飞快调出记录，准确地说，“3月1号和2号都按照规定卖出了一定数量。”

Heimdallr了然地看了Thor一眼，这家店在Jordana就读的大学回她家的路上，虽然离两个地方都有一定距离，但她很大可能会在这里购买。Heimdallr向药店人员道谢，带着Thor离开。

“店铺的监控我已经派人去调了，根据记录上的时间，应该可以找到一定证据。”Heimdallr跟Thor交代道，“Buer那边说在有确切证据之前不能调出顾客订单和下单的IP地址，这侵害了他们隐私。”

比起已经心力交瘁的母亲，Thor和Heimdallr现在更加怀疑是Jordana杀害了Cooper，他们去Jordana的大学调取了记录，发觉她中途离开的时间稍微有点长，如果说她避开了校园监控想方设法上了Cooper的车也不是不可能。但……她只是个还没大学毕业的女孩，一旦破案……

两位警探不由得有些沉重，Thor为这样的事实稍微清醒过来，暂时忘记他这两天的疑虑，正当他们准备去下一个地方时，他突然接到了Amy的电话。

“Odinson警探你好，请问你现在方便吗？”Amy的声音听起来有点沙哑，“我想起关于那天案子的一个细节。”

“你说。”Thor赶忙追问。

Amy停顿片刻，怯怯地说：“我记得，那个半路上车的乘客，身上有omega的气息……这人到底是不是女人我不敢肯定，因为可能戴了假发。”

有的男性omega身材娇小，稍作打扮的确可能被误认为是女性。但……Jordana并不是omega，她是一名beta，这次事件里有嫌疑的omega是……Loki。

Thor头疼起来，想起Amy还在线，他只能说：“我需要跟你见一面，你今天有空吗？我们见面谈吧。”

“哦……哦，好的。”Amy含糊地说，“我在家，请问什么时候……”

Heimdallr忽然扯了扯Thor的衣袖，他的脸色倏地凝重，示意他稍作等待，Thor把自己心里的时间往后推一些：“过两小时吧，我现在有点事，待会再联系，麻烦保持通讯畅通。”

Amy连连答应，挂掉电话。Thor赶紧问Heimdallr发生了什么，Heimdallr一脸凝重地说：“Steve发来消息，局里接到疗养院的电话，Percy今天早晨去世了……”

“什么？！”这无疑是惊天霹雳，Percy昨天明明还好好的，怎么今天就去世了？！Thor不敢置信，“我去一趟疗养院了解情况。对了，Amy打电话来说她想起神秘乘客应该是个omega。”

“这么重要的细节她怎么才想起来？我去Block家看看，你去完疗养院我们再碰面一起去见Amy。”Heimdallr皱眉道，“Jordana是beta吧，如果确定是omega……”

Thor烦躁地说：“Loki虽然是omega，但那个时间他应该在车站送朋友。”这起案子简直太烦了，每次刚有希望就会被掐灭，总像有一只手在牵着他们往前走。

Heimdallr呶呶嘴说：“你的冷静与自制呢？提到Loki你就是这个反应，这个男人怕不是给你下了迷药。”

Thor无语地摆摆手，径自上了车，Heimdallr从这里出发坐公交去Blcok家更快，Thor不禁嘲讽道：“乱说话我就不载你了，你自己去。”

Heimdallr无奈地比了个中指，他和Thor相处多年，当然知道这家伙对Laufeyson先生十分意动，但现在的情势不好，Heimdallr相信Thor在案子结束之前不会轻举妄动。

 

两人分别之后，Thor开车去Percy生前住的疗养院，这一路上那种诡异的被跟踪感又出现了，不过现在Thor没时间去计较那些。

他快速找到Percy的主治医生，对方在见到他的瞬间脸上流露出一丝气愤，但也知道要配合调查，他冷冰冰地说：“你们昨天探视之后她的情况就不太好，下午她妹妹来了一趟，今天凌晨发病了——她有先天性心脏病，我们抢救到早上，她的求生意志很薄弱，最终抢救无效死亡。”

Thor怔住了，他没有想到按照程序的探视会让一个年轻的女人迅速香消玉殒，医生知道他们也是秉公执法，但病人的死亡成为既定事实，两人相顾无言，Thor轻声道歉，但抬起头时，面前空无一人。

带着沉重的心情，Thor再问了值班护士一些细节，便离开疗养院准备前往Amy家。他虽然心情不佳，但反应仍旧十分敏锐——

“Loki？”折磨他许久的被跟踪感异常明显时，Thor猛地转身抓住身后的人将他抵在车窗上，压着对方的右手，听见那人低低呻吟一声，Thor瞬间认出这是谁，恼怒地说，“你为什么一直跟着我？”

“我没有。”Loki回过头拿他那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛瞧着Thor，压制着他的力道不减反增，Loki有些吃痛，“我听说Percy死亡的消息……”

“她死了你不是更满意吗？”Thor冷嘲道，若不是心虚，Loki一直跟着他做什么？

这下Loki听懂了Thor的嘲讽，他根本没想到Thor会是这个反应，当下也有点生气地说：“我只是看到你在药店门口，想告诉你这个消息，但是你上车了，我就一路跟了过来，你在说什么鬼话——”

“事到如今你还要说谎吗？Loki。”Thor严厉地问道，“难道不是你杀了Cooper，想要转移我们的注意力，所以拼命调查和他生前有矛盾的人，从而为自己脱罪吗？！”

“Thor！”Loki挣开Thor的桎梏，狠狠瞪他一眼。像一只被激怒的小兽，Loki的腮帮微微颤抖，他死死瞪着Thor，“你没有证据，凭什么这么说？”

回答他的只有Thor冰冷的目光，这对熟悉的蓝眸让Loki感到异常陌生，被这样看着，Loki如坠深渊。他从没想过有一天自己和Thor会走到这样的境地，一时心里感伤，Loki一字一顿道：“那天晚上，我去我母亲家拿东西，我下山的时候，Cooper已经死了。而且那时我也不知道他是Cooper。”

“如果你有证据，就逮捕我。”Loki伸出手，深深地望了Thor一眼。

沉默顿时笼罩住这个狭窄的空间，他们四目相接，对视良久，Thor抓住Loki的手，他用的力道极大，Loki不自然地皱起眉头，结果下一秒Thor亲密地刮了他的鼻子一下，Loki彻底呆住。

男人的脸色不再那样严肃，他像融化了的冰河，露出一点笑意，但始终认真，Thor拍拍Loki，叹了口气道：“再相信你一次。”

“你——？”Loki意识到自己被骗了，他羞恼而疑惑地发出声响，却被Thor拍拍脸颊打断，男人飞快地上了车，Loki不自觉地向前两步。

“回家去待着，事情结束了我再联系你。”Thor望了Loki一眼，他希望自己的判断——希望选择相信Loki，没有做错。他不再过多停留，给Heimdallr拨去电话，一路驶回Amy家的住址。他看着后视镜中Loki的身影越来越小，心里不由得松了口气。

Heimdallr接起电话，浑厚的声音从电话那头传来：“Block家现在正在准备葬礼，Block太太情绪不太好，我花了好一段时间打探出消息——从今天早上起，她一直联系不上Jordana Block。”

坏了，Thor有不好的预感，他踩下油门，尽可能快地往目的地开去，急切地说：“你现在马上来Amy家，通知Steve，派个小队过来。我有预感，这案子今天就会结束。”他雷厉风行地挂掉电话，连续闯了几个红灯，他的心跳正在加速，直到停车，Thor平复呼吸，轻轻按下门铃。

 

Amy Vans很快来开门了，她与父母住在一起，但今天房子里只有她一人，家人似乎正好出去了，本来Thor不应该单独拜访女性，但事发突然，他只能硬着头皮进去，Thor四下打量，看了看房屋周围的环境，他的脑中反射性出现一些应急方案，Thor按下心中的情绪，慢慢走进玄关。

敞亮的客厅异常安静，现在是下午三点钟，Thor坐到沙发上，Amy坐到他对面，Thor问：“你早上打电话告诉我的事，能再重复一遍吗？”

Amy绞着手指，和她当初来警局时的反应一模一样，她认真思索起来：“那天那位乘客上车以后，我嗅到了omega的气味，因为味道不是很浓郁，容易和beta弄混，所以我后来才想起这件事。”

“所以对方是男是女，你现在还能确定吗？”Thor根据她的回答问道。

“我……我不确定，虽然我看到那个人是长发，但没准是个戴假发的男人？”Amy苦笑道，“你可能要白跑一趟了，能说的我在电话里都说了。”

Thor用余光打量着她房间里的摆设，这是一个很普通的家庭，看起来并没有特别之处，没有巨大的储物柜，也没有特殊的隔间设计，宽敞的客厅连着门厅直到一楼的厨房阳台，一眼望去清清楚楚。Thor慢条斯理地说：“案子出现了转机，所以现在你提供的消息非常重要。”

“发生什么事了？”Amy愣了一下反射性问。

太阳西斜，透过外面的窗户洒进光线，人影也从一个角度转到另一个角度，Thor意味深长地说：“刚才我们接到传讯，有人去世了。”

“是Cooper生前骚扰过的一位女士，Percy Block。”Thor意味深长地看着地上被太阳光拉长的影子。

 

“你胡说——”Percy的死讯对谁打击最大，谁就是站在幕后的主谋。

红发女人从厨房的墙边踉跄倒地，她的眼泪迅速滚了下来，大颗的泪珠砸在地板上晕出水痕，她红着眼睛瞪着Thor，声嘶力竭地喊道：“Percy怎么会死？我已经帮她——”

“你已经帮她报仇了，但这是她想要的方式吗？”Thor站起身来，他的语气很平静，事实上他猜到了这样的发展，Amy的身体这时放松了下来，她软倒在沙发上，额上出了一层细汗。Thor慢慢走上前，“Jordana，你很聪明，也很年轻，你不应该这样做。”

“那Percy呢？Percy做了什么要受到这样的对待？她不年轻吗？”Jordana彻底放声大哭，她以为自己做的这一切都是有意义的，精心设计了一场谋杀，让那个侵犯过Percy的禽兽从这个世界上消失，为什么Percy还会死？Jordana稍微恢复了一点理智，她迅速起身，拿出藏在身上的枪狰狞地笑道，“是不是因为你们刺激了她——你们这群从来没有问过事实真相的警察，欺负一个omega算什么本事？！Odinson警官，你说啊，你们怎么从来不去问责Cooper做了什么——”

“这一切凭什么让Percy承担？！”Jordana又哭又笑，把枪对准Amy。

“啊——”Amy只是个普通人，她吓得惊叫一声，迅速举起双手。

Thor冷静地说：“你们可以报警，我们会立案调查，你不应该用这种方式去报复。”

“报警？Percy都已经那样了，她有好起来的可能吗？像Cooper这样的人，根本不配活在这世上，他多活一天，谁知道会有多少个无辜的omega受他欺负。”Jordana想了想，忽的止住眼泪笑起来道，“说起来，这个精虫上脑的男人，死之前也以为自己还在进行最喜欢的事……”

她笑得前俯后仰，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，这模样让Thor想起了死去的Percy，可惜斯人已逝，但Jordana还能被拯救。Thor受过专业的训练，他经验丰富，这种场面不在话下，一晃神觉得直面枪口的画面十分熟悉，但此时不容他多想——

Thor一个箭步上前，趁Jordana不备猛地夺下她手中的枪！

但出乎Thor意料，Jordana的力气很大，她握得死紧，吃痛了也不松开。客厅里传来一声枪响，伴随着女人的尖叫声，Thor将枪口对准天花板，他着急地说：“你母亲还在等你回去筹办葬礼！”

Jordana一时分神，Thor抓紧时间抬手劈向她的后颈。

随着红发女人倒在地板上发出一声轻响，房门被推开，一支训练有素的小队有条不紊地进入开始清理现场，Amy虚弱地喘息着，Thor深吸一口气蹲下身来，他捋着头发，露出手机的界面。

他一直开着语音通话，Steve已经听到了一切。


	9. Chapter 9

热议一时的Buer司机遇害案终于结束，真相浮出水面，没想到竟是alpha和omega之间的对抗，警局不是用钱就能打发的地方，约顿海姆公司尽管不是凶手，却还是遭到了曝光。Loki趁这次动乱离开公司，度过了他最近几个月最轻松的一日——Laufey可就没那么轻松了，社会上的风向瞬息万变，昨日还在讨论Buer，今日已经在讨论约顿海姆的药品是否对omega不利。

Thor了结了手上的案子也暂时空闲下来，Steve给他调休一天假，Thor想起他的未完之事，给Loki发短信邀请他出来吃饭。

案子结束了，Loki不再是嫌疑人，也不需要被监管活动范围，Heimdallr也无法阻拦他们约会，从Loki答应今晚见面起，Thor一直非常高兴，他简直迫不及待，想去见那个有点小脾气又害羞的青年。

他们约在六点见面，Thor却提前半小时抵达Loki家楼下，他开着那辆改造过的酷炫摩托车，丝毫没有意识到Loki可能更喜欢汽车，欣喜地等着他的约会对象。

Loki看到Thor出现在公寓楼下着实一惊，他本来还不耐烦地捋着头发上的发胶，一推门看到Thor的大长腿撑在地面，Loki迟疑了一阵，尴尬地抬头跟Thor打招呼。

“上车。”Thor显然很开心，他的快乐感染了Loki，本来还想挑刺的男人乖乖接过头盔坐到后座上。

“你怎么没开车来？”Loki扶着Thor的腰，久违的亲昵让他有些恍惚。

Thor扬尘而去，开往今夜约会的餐厅，他笑着说：“我更喜欢摩托，风不是很舒服吗？你冷吗？冷就把手放进我的口袋里。”

Loki抿抿嘴，心不甘情不愿地把手插进Thor的夹克口袋中，他靠在Thor身上，小声地问：“你这是在追求我吗？”他说得很小声，风声和街上的嘈杂原本应该吞没他的话语。

可Thor清晰地捕捉到每一个字眼，在等红绿灯的间隙回过头，透过头盔望着那双绿眼，他松了口气说：“是啊，还好你不是凶手。”

Loki好笑地捏他一把，安心地趴在Thor背上，让他把自己载向目的地。

 

Thor骑着重机车来接他，Loki本以为是要去吃烧烤，但没想到是正式的三道式，他前不久刚来过，是一家法国菜做得不错的料理店，Thor十分绅士地帮他开门，两人走到了相对隐蔽的包厢处。

菜已经点好，Loki看着烛光下Odinson警官英俊的脸庞，不禁好奇道：“你要是约的是女人，还骑摩托来接她吗？”

Thor好笑地摇摇头说：“唔，应该不会。但是一想到要见你，我就带着自己最喜欢的交通工具出来了。”

Loki听后果然好心情，也不去计较万一自己穿了西装裤怎么坐车的问题。他洗脱嫌疑、离开公司、遇见Thor，最近好事接连不断，Loki忍不住翘起嘴角问：“所以凶手是怎样杀害Cooper？之前你还怀疑是我做的……”他嗔怪地瞪了Thor一眼，虽然明白Thor是职责所在，但被怀疑的时候Loki还是有些愤怒。

“你确定要在晚餐时间谈杀人案？”Thor似笑非笑，他是无所谓，干这一行久了，但Loki细皮嫩肉，一看就没接触过鲜血，别影响了等会吃饭的心情。

Loki呶呶嘴，示意Thor讲解这个看似不可能的杀人方法。

 

因为姐姐的遭遇，Jordana秘密关注这个名叫Nick Cooper的司机许久，她终于发现一个规律，Cooper总会在夜里到固定区域拉客，那条街上有不少酒吧，兴许他就能遇到半推半就的omega客人，Jordana下定决心惩治这个肮脏的惯犯，一次次推演自己的行动。

3月4日夜里，Jordana用多个预付费手机号在Buer上下单，尝试多次后，Nick Cooper的接单信息出现在她的手机页面上。Jordana给他拨去电话，说服他取消平台上的订单，两人私下见面，因为脱离平台，司机可以避免抽成，乘客可以压低车费，也有不少客人会这样做，Nick没想太多便同意了。Jordana算好时间，从学校的机房离开，她从药店和毒贩那边弄到了不少卡酚，加起来的量足以让一个成年alpha当场死亡。

她颤抖着，稳住呼吸，悄悄骑车去往那条酒吧街。她给自己喷上了omega伪装剂，一想起他曾经对姐姐做过的事，Jordana强忍恶心，露出媚人的笑意。她算好了一切，却没想到Cooper来到约定地点时车上多了一个人，Jordana小心地避免让那个在听歌的女人看到自己的模样，心里难免怨憎，Cooper贪心不足，居然多接了一单！

今晚的计划面临着破产的风险，好在Amy先下车，她还有时间继续。

像计划中那样，Jordana诱惑着这个没有自制力的男人，随口问出他有没有接下一单，要在哪里接客人，假意声称自己在那边下车即可。接下来，她蛊惑Cooper吃下卡酚，趁他被毒品迷了心神时把更多的卡酚喂进他口中。

Jordana十分害怕，但她下手很快，没有停顿。她多么希望Percy能好起来，不要折磨自己和母亲。Cooper终于死了，Jordana解脱地笑了，她全程带着手套，迅速把车里的毯子找出来盖到Cooper身上，随后调高了车上的温度，做好这一切后Jordana下车，望着一片漆黑的车内，仅有前照灯亮着，映出她自己苍白的面容。

Jordana飞快地回到学校，她不敢打车，也不敢坐公交，她找到预先停好的单车，想方设法在计划的时间内回到机房。

她离开不到三刻钟，杀掉了那个毁掉她家庭的恶魔。可是警方实在烦人，连续的探查让Jordana开始紧张，在Cooper死后，她细心地发现Amy的信息，十分冒险地联系了这个好心的女人。

Jordana学过散打，制服Amy比她想象中还要简单，她的房子空无一人，简直上帝都在帮她。Jordana原本想让Amy把罪责推到Loki身上，她密切关注着这个案子的进展，自然知道有个omega出现在现场。但没等Thor怀疑上Loki，Thor便告诉她Percy死了。

为什么？她明明已经杀了伤害过Percy的人，却还是等来了这样的结局。

 

“……Cooper真是omega们的噩梦。”Loki听完这个故事陷入了沉默，彼时他们正切着一块小羊排，他身为omega，当然对这样的遭遇有共鸣，还好Cooper已经死了。Loki叹了口气，“Buer公司应该提高网约车司机的准入门槛。”

Thor扯了个难看的微笑：“她的手段太粗暴了，肯定会坐牢的，Percy死了，母亲孤身一人，这不是好的结局。”

两人一时无言，Thor拍拍Loki的手：“听说你离职了？”

“嗯，人心惶惶，老板也不能阻止大家离开。”Loki笑了笑，Laufey这下都来不及管他到底知道多少公司的秘密了，倒是因祸得福，“我打算先在家休息一段时间。”

“不急着工作？”Thor诧异地挑挑眉。

Loki吃了一口鹅肝道：“我赚的钱足够养活自己不工作好几年。”

Thor：“……”警察的工资在高级白领面前真是不够看，他摸摸鼻头，有点担心以后养不起Loki。

Loki摇摇头，大概猜到Thor在想什么，他低声说：“我养你也可以。”他话音一落，Thor的耳朵肉眼可见地红起来，Loki想起往事，不自觉低下头。

Thor却以为他也害羞了，悄悄伸出手覆住Loki的手背：“所以……我以后可以经常约你？”

他以为这暗示已经足够显眼，Loki诧异地说：“亲都亲过了，你还想怎样？”这人真是吃饱就赖账的典型，Loki在心里冷哼一声。

Thor勾起嘴角，他低声说：“这件案子与你无关，Loki，你不知道我有多高兴。”

没人能受得住Thor这样的眼神，Loki明明不是第一次恋爱，在Thor面前却像个中学生，拉次手都要脸红几次，Loki清清嗓说：“先吃饭。”他们这才回到人生的第一要务上。

吃完晚饭Thor和Loki在附近的百货商场逛了逛，春季将过，又有不少商品在做打折活动，Loki闲着没事给Thor配了几身衣服，不得不感叹这男人真是衣架子，穿什么都好看，于是Loki选了相对难看的几件，刷卡给Thor买了下来。

“……不用，我带卡了。”Thor这样说的时候，Loki早就结好账了，他刷卡动作娴熟而利落，Thor看着发出一声惊叹，Loki真是帅得要命。

Loki翘起嘴角拍拍Thor的脸颊：“别浪费了你这身材，Odinson先生。”

Thor苦恼地笑了，来日方长，他总能回礼。Thor拍拍Loki后腰，揽着他往超市走，逛了一圈后，他们才恋恋不舍地离开商场。本以为这就是今夜约会的结束，Thor走在前头，找他停摩托车的地方，Loki疑惑地回头看了一眼黑暗处，心不在焉地迈着步子。

“怎么了？”Thor把车牵出来，“有什么忘记拿了？”

Loki摇摇头，困惑地摸摸后脑：“感觉……算了，可能是我看错了。你没觉得吗？”

“什么？”Thor走到Loki身边，把头盔递给他，“觉得有人跟着？”

原来不是错觉。Loki震惊地看向Thor，他的绿眼瞪得圆圆的，看起来格外可爱，Thor示意他上车，低声解释道：“这几天我一直感觉被跟踪了，但开始我以为是你——嘶，别打我，你确实跟了我几次，我知道。”

“我只是为了案子！”Loki大喊冤枉，他们之间痴汉的人可不是他，他在头盔下翻了个白眼，“你没想过怎么解决吗？”

“我说了，我之前以为是你，没想到今晚又来了……”Thor头疼地说，“这人之前还往我家门缝里塞东西，说想念我。哎，要是你就好了。”他顺带开了个玩笑，大概因为自己是警察，Thor对这种恶心事并不是很害怕。

Loki作为普通民众当然觉得事情严重，他忧心地说：“看来是个喜欢你的跟踪狂，不行，你现在在跟我约会，让我想想该怎么办。”他认真地沉思起来，耳边的晚风呼啸而过，Loki没有听见Thor沉闷的笑声，他习惯性搂住对方，直到回到他家楼下，Loki思索片刻道，“你这段时间住到我家吧。”

“啊？你确定要这么快同居吗？”Thor和Loki大眼对小眼。

Loki竟然认真地跟他分析起来：“他本来只是盯着你，但是接下来我们肯定会经常见面，我可能也成了他的目标，Thor，作为警察，你不应该保护纳税人吗？”

Thor：“……”说得这么有理有据，根本无法反驳，他只要拒绝就是对工作不负责，Thor摸摸鼻头，他犹豫了一会儿，Loki催促几声，Thor不得不答应下来。

“你不害怕吗？”Thor和Loki走进电梯时轻声问。

“跟人睡个觉而已，你在想什么？”Loki挑挑眉冷哼一声，他打开家门，把外套挂上衣架，给Thor拿了拖鞋，他就像个居家好男人，照顾着他的男朋友，这动作太过熟练，令Thor有一丝迟疑，又很快抛之脑后。

凑得近了，Thor才能闻到他身上淡淡的omega气息，味道清冽而诱人，作为一个alpha，Thor为自己今夜的睡眠感到一丝忧虑。


	10. Chapter 10

“……Loki，浴巾在哪？”毕竟不是在自己家，Thor对这儿的构造有些摸不清楚，他话音一落，Loki直接推门进来，半点隐私都不给他留，Thor控制了半天才让自己淡定地转过身去，他们之间到底谁是alpha？Loki难道不怕被信息素引诱得发情吗？

Loki好笑地打量了别扭的Thor一眼，望着他赤裸的下身，将浴巾挂到旁边的衣架上，Loki吹了声口哨道：“不错，挺大的。”

Thor：“……”Loki今晚给他留下的印象，让他觉得自己之前认识的可能是个假Loki。

Loki调皮地笑了笑，帮他把门关好。

这个公寓不大，因为是Loki一个人住，Thor硬塞进来后空间都狭小不少，好在家里是双人床，Thor穿着唯一一套大码睡衣，拘束地拉了拉衣摆，走到床边坐下，Loki去洗澡了，他看着这间布置简单的卧室，心里无来由地有些熟悉。

Loki没洗头，简单冲了个澡，在Thor发呆的时候坐到他身边：“发什么呆？”他整个人压在Thor身上，alpha浓郁的信息素味道萦绕在鼻间，Loki轻轻吸了吸气，他近乎病态地迷恋这样的味道，忍不住越凑越近，脸挨在Thor的脖颈边。Loki的脸颊泛起红晕，他体内的信息素有不对劲的冲撞倾向，但他依旧没有离开Thor。

“你对别的alpha也这样吗？”Alpha的本能让Thor心生妒忌，他圈住身上这个诱人的omega的腰，Loki太好闻了，Thor几乎不可克制地勃起，难以想象这是他第一晚到男朋友家做客，身下的硬棍子便直顶Loki的臀瓣，男人跨坐在他身上，向后有意无意地蹭着，Thor低声警告道，“Loki。”

“嗯？”Loki不经意地哼道，他捏捏Thor的脸颊，“吃醋了？”

Thor别过脸去，岔开腿希望自己的反应能小一些：“我要睡了。”

“是吗？”Loki懒洋洋地把手探到身后，“哎，警官，你随身携带警棍吗？”他笑得像偷腥的猫，绿眼中有流光潋滟的色彩，他们卸下之前案子中的负担，Loki格外大胆地在龟头上揉了一圈，Thor倒吸一口凉气，他湿得很快，阴茎有了剑拔弩张的趋势，直冲冲地淌着粘液，Loki把手收回来，指头上沾着淫靡的水光。

“你……”Thor一时气短，他虽然对Loki有过一两次春梦经验，但还真没打算第一次约会就把人搞上床，Loki值得他好好对待，但这家伙不领情，圆润的臀瓣到处蹭着，Thor头疼至极，心里默默背诵警局条例。

“要不要我帮你啊。”Loki的笑没停过，他觉得逗Thor实在太有趣了，这人明明是一头凶悍的狮子，硬要装绅士、装无辜的绵羊，Loki在心里哼了一声，嘴上波澜不惊道，“帮你口出来……”

“你说什么？”Thor惊讶地问，Loki刚才是不是说了什么下流的词语？他去哪学的？他不是一个脸皮极薄、动不动害羞的男人吗？

“啊……你不知道啊？就是我用嘴……唔！”Loki精神抖擞，准备给Thor解释解释，却被老派的男人捂住嘴巴，Loki不甘心地舔了舔Thor的手掌心，男人却依旧不松开，Loki泄气地瞪他一眼。

“你别这样说。”Thor红着脸道，“我没有想过！”

Loki翻了个白眼，哪个alpha会不喜欢？他示意Thor松开他，慢条斯理地问：“不插入也有很多操法，腿交啊，口交啊，就算用手，我也能……”

“停！”Thor赶紧把Loki的嘴再次捂上了，他因为Loki的形容浑身燥热起来，透着淡淡香味的omega冲他眨眨眼，顺势趴到Thor胸前，Thor觉得自己的心跳异常快。

Loki想了想问：“还是说你不喜欢姿势上的花样？你喜欢各种禁忌称呼，比如，哥哥？爸爸太重口了，我不太喜欢。”

“我也没说喜欢！”Thor看到Loki一脸遗憾，这明明是非常喜欢吧？！他无语地拍拍Loki，“我只是来睡觉、来保护纳税人的，你老实点。”

Loki幽幽地叹了一声滚进被子里：“唉，你好自私，没考虑过omega的需求吗？”

某金发alpha认真思索起这个问题，他眉头紧皱，忽然Loki关掉了房间里的灯，凑到他怀里来，Thor没有犹豫便抱住他，经过刚才Loki那一闹，他的勃起已经软下去了。Loki的头发扎扎的，靠在他下巴上，两人在黑暗中默默拥抱着。

“真不喜欢？”不知道过了多久，也许Thor都睡着了，Loki忽然小声问。

身后的身体收紧手臂，半晌默默地说：“喜欢。”

 

一夜好梦。

Thor醒来的时候Loki正窝在他怀里，睡衣的扣子开了一个，露出洁白的锁骨和肩膀，Thor看得眼睛一晕，下面是淡红色的乳头和小小的乳晕，Loki呻吟一声收紧了手臂，晨勃的性器抵在他的胯间，Loki缓缓睁开眼睛，略微迷蒙的翠绿眼眸瞧向Thor：“唔……早。”

“早。”今天是双休日，Thor不用上班，他默默地向后退了退，试图让两人的下身分开点，谁知道Loki直接抱住了他，Thor尴尬地说，“你就不能体谅一下alpha吗？”

“噢，你说这个？”Loki向下摸住Thor的下身，他眨着湿漉漉的眼睛问，“你就不能体谅一下omega吗？”

又回到了昨晚的话题，Thor头疼地说：“Loki，我们才刚在一起，这种事可以慢一点……”

“不然显得你像在占我便宜？”Loki噗嗤一声笑出来，“没事，是我想占你便宜。”他的手探入Thor的衬衫下摆，摸到那坚硬的腹肌，Loki喉头微动，手指慢慢向上，他能感觉到Thor微微颤抖，却又抑制着自己的情绪，Loki紧盯着他的反应，冲Thor呵了一口气。

“……Loki！”Thor突然翻身罩在Loki身上，他的喉结上下滚动，手臂上青筋暴起，Loki被吓了一跳，有一丝露怯，Thor缓了一下，就在他和缓的瞬间，Loki把手伸进了他宽松的睡裤里。

Thor：“……”

“唔，发育良好，很健康。”Loki跟小Thor打了个招呼，笑着说，“你这样憋着我看了都难受，我来帮你。”

黑发男人的指尖带着一丝凉意，他圆润的指头环住柱身上方，修长的手指缠着滚烫的性器，他揉搓着，变换着力度和角度，将Thor抚得越来越大，他紧紧咬着牙关，却还是泄出一丝呻吟，Loki简直像个摄人心魂的精怪，他抬起腿缠上Thor的腰杆，手上的动作还在继续。

可惜Thor不是早泄，Loki动得手指都酸了，他扁扁嘴，在龟头处轻轻一掐：“你自己来。”

“刚才不是说要帮我？”到这个份上Thor也管不得恋爱的正确顺序了，他有些担心自己的举动显得太轻浮，小心翼翼地观察Loki的反应，将他的裤子褪下，露出一点臀部，Loki本来就白，屁股这种晒不到日光的地方更加白嫩，Thor都不敢多看。

“你真磨蹭。”Loki翻了个白眼，为Thor这谨小慎微的处男行径感到无语，他当即迎合上去，翻过身做出雌伏的姿态，Loki的脸颊微红，他往后凑，臀瓣在接触到Thor滚烫的下身时打了个颤。

Thor握住Loki的腰杆，在Loki转过头的时候与他一边接吻，一边靠着苍白的股瓣耸动腰身。他心底的肮脏都在这一刻破土而出，想弄脏Loki，想让Loki哭出声来，想让Loki喊他的名字——

“Thor，好辣。”Loki的臀间有点疼，Thor动得太快了，一会儿塞进腿心，一会儿在臀上摩擦，他的花样倒还不少，Loki低声控诉后Thor的动作慢了一些，忽然Loki被他拉起来往后坐，火热的龟头蹭过后穴，Loki低叫一声，感觉身体发烫，那种黏糊糊的触感叫他浑身无力，Thor的力气简直太大了，能就着坐姿保持蹭动的频率，Loki的阴茎还被他握在手中，Loki轻轻喘着气，“啊，别那么用力啊……嗯……”

“呼，你也很健康。”Thor低头看了一眼Loki的性器，肉红色，和他差不多长，但是细一些，没有他那么狰狞，Thor舔着Loki的耳廓，这是他自然而然的动作，根本没去思考这样做是否轻浮。

“你——啊，嗯，摸摸我啊……”Loki要求着，但Thor似乎不知道他希望被摸到哪儿，在阴茎上猛地刺激了几把，Loki烦躁地转过身，跪在Thor身上，将艳红的乳头露出来，“是这里。”

那两颗小巧圆润的东西在Thor灼热的视线下渐渐硬挺，Loki扶着他的脑袋，还没发号施令就被吮住，他长长地低叫一声，Thor的犬齿磨着充血的乳头，腾出一只手来捏着另一边的乳尖，Loki摆动腰肢，觉得胸前一片濡湿，Thor轻轻咬着他，Loki圈住两人的龟头摩擦，乳头被吸得肿起来，大了一圈，他有种难以言喻的快感，呜咽着加大手上的力度。

他们射了，在同一时间，Loki靠在Thor身上细细地喘息：“唔，我要去洗澡。”

“都是你招惹我。”Thor搂着Loki，拍了拍他的臀部。

还好今天不用上班。

 

家里剩几个牛油果和面包，Loki随便煎了两个鸡蛋，蘸着花生酱招待Thor吃早饭。

“你之前有得罪或者拒绝了什么奇怪的人的追求吗？”Loki咬着面包片问，“一直跟踪你，看来是你的狂热‘追求者’。”

“不知道呢。”Thor惭愧地说，“我去年在中庭执行公务时受过伤，不太记得起那段时间的事，没准是那时候惹到的人？”

“应该不是。”Loki咬了口面包回道，“也可能是你在查案过程中得罪了变态，以这种方式来吓唬你。”

Thor噗嗤一声笑了，他问：“那你说要怎么办？”

“唔，让我来做个实验。”Loki轻笑，但并不告诉Thor自己打算做什么，他们用完早餐，Loki提议道，“我想去买点东西，陪我去趟超市？”

Thor应承下来，两人换衣服出门。下楼走大概两百米就有一个超市，Loki看起来不是很熟悉这儿的摆放，Thor见他观察了好久，不禁笑道：“生鲜在左边尽头。”他是警察，观察力会比一般人敏锐。

“……我看到了。”Loki翻了个白眼，拿着篮子往Thor说的地方去。Thor既然要住在他家，那么家里的冰箱就不能空荡荡的，Loki尽地主之谊，挑了些蔬菜和牛肉放进篮子里，然后把篮子递给Thor。

Thor诧异地看了一眼篮中的食材，黑色的背影忙忙碌碌，根本没有问过Thor想吃什么，就准确地按照Thor的口味选了一篮子，Thor在脑子里搜索了下Loki的喜好——一片空荡。他们认识不到一个月，刚在一起一天，Loki怎么知道他喜欢吃这些东西？难道不应该像他这样一无所知吗？

“Loki，你也爱吃这些吗？”Thor疑惑地问，“你看起来像个素食主义者。”篮子里可有不少牛排和扇贝呢。

Loki扯了扯嘴角道：“怎么，只许你喜欢吃肉？”他算是默认了Thor的问法，看来这一切都是巧合。

Thor提着篮子跟在Loki身后，他迈一步，Thor跟着挪动一步，这场景异常熟悉，他们像做过许多遍似的。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的灵感来自于SCI谜案集的第一单元www

# 11

等到结账Loki才发觉自己买得有点多，收银员将商品一个个过账，Loki看到单据越来越长，不禁担心家里的冰箱能不能塞下，然而在他思索的间隙Thor已经拿出信用卡结了账，Loki被提着两大袋东西的男人推出超市才反应过来，他惊诧地问：“你付钱了？”

“嗯，走吧，回家。”Thor不经意蹭过Loki脸侧，完全没有区分两人财产的意思。

Loki被这种老夫老夫的相处模式撩得脸红心跳，Thor意外地看着他微红的耳尖打趣道：“明明昨晚和今天早上都这么热情，Loki，你真可爱。”他凑在Loki耳边说话，声音低沉沙哑，Loki像被电了一下，酥麻从脖颈蔓延到后腰，他羞恼地瞪了Thor一眼。

Thor觉得自己更熟悉这样的Loki，自然忍不住继续逗他：“你耳朵都红了哦，Loki，有这么高兴吗？”

“好了，恶趣味的警察先生。”Loki瞪他一眼，努力使自己冷静下来，他凑到Thor身边，牵住他坚实的手臂，Loki忽然想起他们这是在外面，很可能会遇到那个跟踪狂，他迫使自己的动作更加亲密，在等红绿灯时亲了Thor一口，他低声道，“你的耳朵也红了。”

他们越靠越近，Loki瞥见人影一闪而过，他勾唇一笑，伸手在Thor的额头上一弹，男人反射性向后倾，Loki低声说：“想知道那个跟踪你的人是想谋财害命还是想劫色吗？”

Thor瞪大眼睛，在即将到达公寓时Loki猛地拉着他拐进暗巷中，Thor被猛地一推，手中的袋子滑落在地，Loki扑到Thor身上，抬起膝盖顶在Thor胯间，他吻着Thor，吸吮他的唇瓣，湿漉而柔软的舌头探到对方口腔里搅动，Loki发出暧昧的呻吟，膝上的阳具渐渐勃起，Thor抓着Loki的腰，他的力气大，Loki觉得整个人都陷入了他的桎梏中。

好不容易他们结束亲吻，Loki晕乎乎地靠在Thor身上，他有点缺氧，几乎忘了他为什么要把Thor拐到这个地方来。

“所以，你知道答案了吗？”Thor好笑地看着晕头转向的omega，他故意释放身上的信息素，Loki更是晕眩，他靠在Thor的胸膛上使劲吸了几口，像喝醉的人一样趴着不动了。

“不知道，被你搞糊涂了。”Loki挠头，“不过看到我和你这么亲密，如果对方是对你本人有兴趣，当然会转移注意力，先干掉情敌，再主攻你。”

Thor皱起眉头道：“我不希望你因为我陷入险境。”

Loki吹了声口哨，勒令Thor拎起袋子回家：“是吗？也许应对危险的能力，你还不如我呢。”

Thor眉头紧锁，无视自己胯下的硬挺，别扭地跟上Loki，他无奈地说：“Loki，我是警察，你保护好自己就好了，如果你想以身试险，以后我不会告诉你这类消息。”

Loki懒洋洋地摆摆手说：“你太紧张了，Thor，别担心。”

怎么能不担心呢？你可是我的omega！某个金发alpha不高兴地心想，但这种念头他也只敢在心里闪过，要是说出来……可能会被当作直A癌危险言论处理。Thor跟着Loki走到公寓楼下，他忽然问道：“你好像对我很渴望，Loki，从昨晚开始到现在……事实上，你可以不用那么着急。”

Loki扬起下巴走进电梯，反问：“怎么，你喜欢节奏慢一点的恋爱？节奏太快容易闪到老年人的腰？”

Thor嘴角一抽，他和Loki年岁相近，这简直是对他能力的质疑！这是污蔑！Thor冷哼一声：“这是尊重。”

“好，谢谢你的好意。”Loki好笑地说，“……我想跟你一起分担，有些事你可不能故意隐瞒。”

Thor的内心顿时得到满足，他暂时不去计较Loki案前和案后的诡异反差，满足地看着身边的黑色脑袋，他们离开电梯，走到Loki家门前，正准备开门时，Loki阻止Thor的动作，蹲下捡起一张纸条，翻开来背面用红字的油性笔写着三个单词。

“Leave him alone.”Loki嗤笑一声，递给Thor道，“拿去你们局里鉴证科查查指纹，看看有没有线索。”

“上次的纸条我已经送回去了。这人真烦，但他已经知道你家在哪里……”Thor担忧地说。

Loki摇摇头说：“所以你可以申请二十四小时保护我了——这下清楚了吧，Thor，是冲着你来的，你的追求者。”Loki呶呶嘴，不无嫉妒地说。

Thor拍拍他，两人先进屋，把门锁好以后，Thor思考了下，打电话给Heimdallr，叫他下班后顺路过来取那张字条，他和Loki可能有危险。

“这么执着的追求者，你真的对人家一点印象都没有吗？”Loki坐到沙发上伸了个懒腰，想要引这种跟踪狂出来实在简单，只要稍加刺激就好。

 

 

Thor为此请了假，但由于警署人手不足，Steve并没有批长时间的假条，他和Loki腻歪一两日后只能老实回去上班。自己倒是无所谓，但Thor有点担心Loki——当然，Loki温和地笑着说：“需要担心的人不是我。”

Thor对这种观点将信将疑，他趁Loki不注意在家门口装了监控，通过手机应用可以查看附近有谁经过停留，不幸的是，那个人再也没有来过。

鉴证科那边给出两张字条出自同一人的结果，但是上头没有留下多余的指纹，所以无法查到个人，Thor调出那天Loki家楼下的监控视频，进进出出的人流中不乏有看起来可疑的人物，但对方非常清楚监控死角在哪，基本上全程戴着兜帽拍不到脸。

“难道这人想袭警？”在食堂一起吃午饭的Steve无奈地看着Thor，“大概是因为你长得太好看？”

“我连对方是谁都不知道，你说我该怎么办？”Thor无语地扯着自己的头发，“我主要是担心Loki有危险。”

Steve好笑地说：“你跟上个案子的嫌疑人在一起了？Thor，你速度真快。”

“不开玩笑，这事相当恶劣了，看起来不像是恶作剧。”Thor皱起眉头，“但是又不能立案，真希望局里能派人保护我。”他故作轻松地开起玩笑来。

Steve吃了口牛排嘲笑道：“你应该是我们警署里武力值最高的警探了，谁能保护得了你？”

Thor吃得快，转眼间他已经清空餐盘，拿出手机来习惯性看看Loki家门口的监控，监控有回放功能，他一边听Steve念叨，一边回放几小时前的录像。Steve说到局里最近的晋升评选情况，Thor正好看到Loki开门，一名陌生男子经过，将一剂针管扎入正准备出门的Loki颈上。

“不——！”Thor站起来大叫一声，他没想到Loki竟然出了意外，他的举动立刻吸引来其他人的注意，Thor看向Steve，“Loki被抓走了！”

这下达到了出警标准，有人被绑架，这是一起恶性犯罪。Steve很是重视，他连忙问：“你先别急，怎么回事？”

Thor将手机放到Steve面前，再次回放刚才的录像，Steve忙问他：“先去调你们公寓的监控，然后查车牌号，这么大的活人很难凭空消失。”

一向冷静的Thor在遇到Loki的事上也有了不安，他茫然了片刻才反应过来Steve说了什么，撞倒食堂的椅子飞快往外跑，Steve一看这样也不是办法，立刻起身将椅子扶好跟上去，他沿途打电话交代了下午的警务，在Thor开车前跳上去。

“你要一起来？”Thor惊讶地问，不过他没等Steve回答，踩下油门往Loki家去。

“……刚不是说好了吗？”Steve作为上司也关心下属的生活，但这已经不仅仅是私生活这么简单，他问道，“按照你说的，Loki一点都不担心，他是不是早就知道会发生这种事？那他应该会给你留下线索。”

Thor冷静了下，仔细思考起Loki这几天跟他说过的话，他真是个傻瓜，为什么要以自己为饵钓出嫌犯？！Thor猛地一拍方向盘道：“为了防止出事，我们俩都在手机上装了软件，只要开着定位就能看到对方的实时位置。”

“那你赶紧打开看看。”Steve给警署发去消息，他不知道待会现场的情况如何，会不会超出他们两人的控制，还是让外勤队待命比较好。

Thor趁等红绿灯的间隙打开软件，Loki果然在移动中，他将手机递给Steve：“你来导航，告诉我怎么开……傻瓜，我都怀疑他是不是故意引那个人去绑架他。”他愤怒地拍了方向盘一掌。

Steve无奈地笑了，他接过手机认真地观察地图，他们把车开到城郊，Loki代表的绿点停止挪动，坐落在他们面前的是一幢厂房。

Thor把车停在隐蔽的树丛边上，和Steve一前一后下车。他们时常穿着防弹衣，此时便握着手枪，慢慢靠近厂房的窗口附近。

 

绑架Loki的是一个女人，她身边站着两个孔武有力的男人，将麻袋扔到地上，解开麻绳，让里面挣扎的人露出脑袋，他的双手双腿仍旧被缚着，黑发绿眼的男人狼狈地躺在地上，他的衣衫有点皱，表情并不惊慌。

“你和Thor Odinson什么关系？”女人绕着自己金色的卷发微笑问道。

“噢，就是你看到的关系。”Loki同样报以微笑，恶劣地说，“一个alpha和一个omega还能有什么关系？”

“你说话最好小心点，说错一句话，就割掉你一根手指。Thor心疼你，我可不心疼你。”女人使了个眼色，她身边的壮汉上前狠狠踢了Loki腹部一脚，蜷缩在地上的男人低吟一声。

“嘶，真残忍。”Loki笑了笑，“不过你这样对我，他也不会喜欢你。”

“我并不需要他喜欢。”女人眯起眼睛，狂热地说，“但是他这样的人，不会属于你，他是我的艺术品，我要把他收藏起来。”

Loki听到这诡异的话语有点犯恶心，但他忍住无语，继续问：“唔，听起来你对他很着迷，但他呢？他根本不知道你是谁。”

女人蹲下身看着Loki，冷淡地说：“我说过，他不需要知道我是谁……可你不能污染他，我会把他身边的人处理得干干净净，那样他才是我的艺术品。”

Loki冷笑一声说：“那你来得太迟了。”

女人仔细思考起这句话的隐含意思来，她瞪大翡翠一般的双眼，震惊地后退两步：“你是什么意思……你——你真是个混蛋！”她疯狂地抓挠自己的头发，眼睛大得有些吓人，她的手指颤抖了几下，转过身咬牙切齿地说，“让他去死，现在！立刻！马上！我不要见到他！啊——”

她像个精神病人，情绪极为激动，揉搓着自己的头发，无法相信自己珍视已久的艺术品已经被人玷污，她指着Loki，恨不得把他撕碎了，在身边的保镖准备上前的时候，又拦住他们说：“不要杀了他，我要让他痛苦——”

就在这时，空气中传来两声枪响，Loki不知道何时挣脱了背后的绳索，他从后腰掏出一把枪，迅速往没注意到他动静的壮汉们各开一枪。

“你这个阴暗的恶魔！”站在侧后方女人嘶吼一声，她也拿出枪，Loki的腿还没彻底踢开绳结，无法快速转过身体。

“砰——”又是一声枪响。

空气中弥漫着一股硝烟味，女人尖锐的叫声划破宁静，她慢慢倒下，闭上眼睛，Loki这时候才惊觉后背早已漫出冷汗，他回过头，看到逆光中金发男人跑向他，喊着他的名字。

“Loki！”这简直是情人间最美好的爱语，Thor快步朝他走来，帮Loki松开脚上的绳子，Loki抱住自己的alpha，周围的气息再度盈满Thor的味道，他异常安心。

“还好你来了。”Loki松开Thor，看着他焦急的蓝眼睛，两人一时陷入“劫后余生”的气氛中，却没想到躺在地上的人没有死透。

没被打中要害的壮汉挺着最后一口气，捡起旁边的铁棍，佝偻着身子，努力使出最后一丝力气，瞄准Thor的后脑——

“不！”Loki瞥见的时候已经来不及了，他想推开Thor，却听到一声闷响。

随后，又是枪声。


	12. Chapter 12

# 12

“……说过了。”Loki无语地抓着发梢烦躁地说，“我出门以后有人打晕我，醒来已经在那间工厂了……我这几天都有防备，身上带了武器，我打的也不是他们的要害，所以这只是正当防备。”

Steve和Heimdallr面面相觑，Heimdallr不在现场不好评判，Steve可不能昧着良心说Loki是正当防卫……虽然局面被他营造得的确很像是正当防卫，但他明显预谋过了。Steve摸摸鼻子说：“你不知道她会来吗？”

“有预感，但谁知道她什么时候来？以何种方式？”Loki烦躁地说，“我想去看Thor。”他的alpha现在还躺在医院里，Loki的左眼皮一直在跳，他隐约觉得有事情会发生，急切地想要回到Thor身边。

Steve叹了口气，他摆摆手说：“你先去吧，有什么事我再找你，不要离开这座城市——”他例行知会道。

“我不会的。”Loki皱起眉头。

 

Thor受伤之后，Steve迅速现身制服了那个罪犯，Loki被绑架成为既定事实，差点伤及性命，而又有一名警员负伤，手忙脚乱中Steve先将Thor送到综合医院，Heimdallr带着小队来清理现场，三名嫌疑人两伤一昏迷——Thor用的是橡皮子弹，Loki没打中要害——Thor进去治疗后，Steve和Heimdallr就地对Loki进行了例行盘问。

Loki很庆幸自己没有被带回警局，不然一来一回实在浪费时间。他问了Thor在哪间病房拔腿就走，心脏“扑通”跳动着，不由得紧张起来。

“……他们不是才认识不久？看起来感情很深。”Steve摸摸后脑，有些疑惑。

Heimdallr耸耸肩说：“我还以为是Thor单方面被迷住了，没想到……”他们俩一边议论一边往回走。

“Thor什么时候招惹上了这种女人？”Steve十分意外，“我好像没在中庭的惯犯名单里看过她。”

Heimdallr经他这么一说仔细回忆起来，刚才见到那个女人的时候就觉得十分眼熟，现在一想……Heimdallr脸色一变道：“她该不会是Simon的亲人吧……”

 

黑暗中似乎有光。

失去意识的最后一刻，Thor又见到Loki露出那样的表情——他瞪大双眼，像受到惊吓的小鹿，瞳孔附近泛起一圈红，他嘴唇微动，失去平常的老练与镇定。

忽然想起，这是他第三次见到Loki这样，他心中不免遗憾，在昏过去前，他原本应该摸摸Loki的脸颊，告诉他不要担心。

他陷入很长的梦，这次他终于看清梦里的男人是谁。在那个湿漉漉的雨夜，雾蒙蒙的雨丝浸透了沥青地，他听到慌乱的人声，有人将他从车前扶起，手足无措地看着他带血的脸，费心把他带回家，一点点将他养好。

他像个懵懂的孩童，重新体验了一遍生活，望着黑色的睡袍，跟在那个人身后，在晨间清脆的鸟叫声中，虽然他不记得任何人，却过得无比幸福。

他抱着那个男人，黏着对方，不让他离开自己的视线范围，于一团迷雾中，他终于看清那个人的长相——

而现在，他记得所有人，独独忘了Loki。

 

“……Thor？Thor？”Loki的声音很遥远，像浮在水面上一般。

Thor猛地睁开眼睛，看到Loki松了口气，他的眼睛里突然涌出一丝酸涩，但终究没有流下眼泪，他伸手去抓Loki，握住男人放在床边的手：“别担心，我没事。”

Loki无奈地摇摇头说：“你总是……嗯，你太不注意了，我还以为……”

Thor摩挲着Loki的手心：“我做了个梦，醒了以后，不变的是你一直在我身边，Loki，这样真好。”

黑发男人单纯以为这句话是字面意思，他哼了声问：“不然你还希望见到谁？Steve？”

“Loki，你怎么没告诉我？”Thor抓着他的手渐渐用力，拉到唇边吻了吻，他感觉到Loki一僵，随后他抽回手来，站起身瞪他一眼。

“你终于……想起来了？”Loki一秒冷下脸来，他似笑非笑地盯着Thor，严肃的面容叫Thor不禁后脑一疼。

“嘶——我还是个病人呢。”Thor眨眨眼，叹了口气说，“不过……几小时前的我可能不认识绑架你的那个人是谁，现在我知道了。”

Loki一听这个以为是他在外面惹的风流债，更是生气地冷冷瞪着他，他抽回手来，口气森冷：“果然是你的旧相识。”

“不，严格意义上我并不认识她，但她长得很像另一个我认识的人。”Loki生出怒意，隐约有要离开的趋势，Thor想去拽Loki，但他身上插着管子，稍一动弹就能听到吊瓶的晃动声，他看起来有些可怜，Loki站直身体，没有继续离开的趋势，他才开口解释道，“她是Simon的妹妹，或者姐姐，他们长得几乎一模一样。”

“Simon是谁？”Loki的脸色更冷了，他现在不仅相信有女人喜欢Thor，还怀疑有男人也喜欢Thor，但是Thor是他的，Loki气得要命，如果他是一只河豚，肯定浑身涨满刺了。

Thor摸摸鼻头，忽然想起他和Loki的初次相遇：“如果不是Simon，我不会来中庭——你应该记得去年年底那起轰动全国的银行抢劫案，主犯Simon在中庭落网。”

Loki一僵，愣愣地问：“所以你当时受伤……是他做的？你是为了追捕Simon来到中庭？”

“是的，那天我被他们打伤了。”Thor无奈地笑道，“不过你下次开车也别走神……”

“明明是你撞上了我的车！”Loki又生起气来，他刚得知那天的真相，根本不是他撞伤了Thor，为什么他还养着这个男人，让他白吃白住了那么久？！Loki冷冷地说，“既然你现在没事了，赶紧交租金。”

Thor温和地看着他，勾起嘴角说：“好。”

Loki忽然意识到一切都不一样了，起初的Thor，后来的Thor，现在的Thor，令他既熟悉又陌生。

 

第一次见到Thor，是他晕倒在自己车前的那个雨夜。

Loki刚从公司下班，心思不在开车上，由于这条路他走了无数次，这个时间点路上行人并不多，所以他小小地走神了一会儿，结果就撞上了人。还好他反应及时，在拐弯的缓慢车速下踩下刹车，现在想想，他要是反应慢一步，受伤的Thor可能已经被车压死了。

Loki仍旧记得那时的心跳，六神无主地围着Thor转了两圈，他一紧张就爱念财务报表，在他把约顿海姆这个月的收支情况念了几行后，他猛地从自己的世界回过神来。

完了，他把人撞出血了。

Loki虽然经历过不少阴私事，但真不想因为撞伤人进警局，听见身后来车的声音，Loki飞快地把车前的血迹擦掉，将昏过去的金发壮汉搬上后座，赶忙开车回家。

天知道他费了多大力气才把Thor搬进屋，还好那时候他住在独栋的房子里，Loki关上门确定没人会知道他撞了人后检查起Thor的伤口来。

他可能是中枪了，但没有留在体内的子弹，只是伤口有烧灼过的焦黑痕迹，也许是自动步枪留下的。他一早就晕在了那里，根本不是Loki撞的。而且光天化日之下受枪伤，他肯定卷入了恶性事件中，Loki左思右想，打算把伤员运回刚才出事的地方。

这时伤员发出了一声呻吟，他像被人打过，可以看到淤青，Loki的目光顺着声音落到这男人的脸上，他嗅到对方身上浓郁的alpha气息，极具攻击性，但意外的令人有种安心感。

要不要留下他……？Loki盯着Thor的脸，五分钟后他快速做出决定，联系了欠他人情的私人医生。

在医生给Thor治疗的过程中，Loki翻了翻他身上带的东西，只有一把枪，为了避免引起误会，Loki把枪暂时藏了起来。

“他没有大碍，伤口我处理过了，不过好像脑部受伤，等他醒了你再观察一下，我还有事，先走了。”

Loki送走医生，看着Thor的侧脸，他愣了一会儿，想起还有事要做，去书房处理起工作来。直到接近凌晨，突然听到有东西摔落在地，Loki想起Thor的存在，赶忙跑过去。

就如医生猜测的，Thor失忆了。除了记得自己的名字，他一无所知，心智也不太正常……一个明显不止20岁的人硬要说自己只有18岁，Loki好不容易让Thor安静下来，他是捡了一个心智刚成年、外表比他大的失忆美男吗？

不过Loki旁敲侧击确定了他不是装傻，自己又不能报警，只好收留他。

 

“你那时候也太粘人了。”等Thor输液结束，医生来检查过Thor的身体状况确定没事了，Loki靠在Thor身边嘲讽道，“为了照顾你，我请了年假，这次因为你们的案子，我又丢了工作。”

Thor嗅着Loki身上的气息，对他来说冷冽而甜蜜，他刚恢复记忆，脑子还有点乱，Thor抱住Loki说：“我在一个陌生的环境醒来，又只认识你，当然每天都想二十四小时跟你在一起。”

“真的吗？”Loki横了他一眼，“你不是只喜欢动手动脚？”

Thor不知道自己那时候怎么这么厚脸皮，黏着Loki睡觉，黏着Loki出门，只要Loki消失在他视线范围内就会烦躁，Loki确实被他缠得不行请了假……这像是Odinson警探会做的事吗？Thor不禁内疚地说：“你应该告诉我，在我们重逢的那天。”

“我倒是很好奇你会把我忘记多久。”Loki的声音带上威胁，忽而他又笑道，“不过和这样的你重新相处一次也很有趣，别人只跟一个人谈恋爱，算上你恢复记忆，我像跟三个人恋爱过一样。”

如果上次也能叫恋爱的话。

 

起初是Loki照顾Thor，他要确保Thor不会溜出去找不到回家的路，只能长时间跟他待在一起。Thor虽然什么事都不记得，但身上的温暖不曾消失，Loki跟他相处了一阵后不可自拔地陷入阳光中。

“傻瓜。”Loki那时还不习惯叫Thor的名字，谁知道那是真名还是假名，他跟在Thor身后漫步。

前面的男人不满地回头控诉道：“我不是傻瓜，我是Thor。”

“你连自己姓什么都忘了，还不傻吗？”Loki逗他玩，结果男人似乎真的生气了，抓着Loki的手，把他压到粗壮的树干上。

“我只是不记得了。”Thor看着Loki，蓝眸中似乎有一点哀伤，他焦躁起来，望着Loki艳红的薄唇，他重复着自己的话，咬住Loki的嘴唇。

在之后几次亲密接触中，这都是Thor最喜欢的动作，他像一头野兽，发起疯来只知道掠夺，Loki被他吓了一跳，挣扎着把他往家里带，刚一进门就被Thor解了裤子，粗壮的性器贴在他身后，彰显着他除了记忆，哪里都没问题。

Loki又气又羞，反唇相讥道：“对，你不是傻瓜，你是疯子……别碰我！”

Alpha天生对omega有种征服欲，Loki被他吻住唇舌，迷迷糊糊地想，如果他想推开Thor，并非无法做到……但有这样一个人会天天想念自己，陪在自己身边，他来路不明，增加了这段感情的危险性，Loki反而越发着迷。

他本应该对风险品敬而远之，却因为Thor成了风险爱好者。

他们之中疯狂迷恋对方的不是Thor，而是他Loki Laufeyson。


	13. Chapter 13

13

Alpha闻着omega的气息，手上的动作越发狠厉，Loki跪在玄关，Thor的吻混乱而毫无章法，他们在一起生活了将近一个月而已，Loki昏昏沉沉地想，为什么自己会在短时间内被一个傻瓜征服？一定是太久没有恋爱了。

“啊……你轻点嗯……”Loki的膝盖触着冰凉的地面，Thor握着他的阴茎揉搓几下，便往会阴后的小洞探去，会阴是Loki的敏感带，被Thor粗糙的指腹摩挲着，后穴不由自主地泛起湿意，他闻着Thor的味道就快发情了，Thor摸了摸湿润的后穴，像要直直把阴茎塞进来，Loki吓了一跳赶忙转过身，难堪地说，“还说自己不傻，你不知道扩张吗？”

Thor扶着那根又粗又硬的家伙在穴外胡乱撞了两下，Loki呻吟一声，他才闷闷地说：“都这么湿了还不行吗？”

他半是懵懂半是性感的声线让Loki更是浑身酥软，Loki忽然有种是自己在诱骗Thor的错觉，万一……万一Thor是别人的alpha怎么办？Loki一阵尴尬，抓住Thor的手说：“你没有结过婚吧？”

“结婚？怎么可能？”Thor不耐烦地说，抓住Loki长而细白的大腿，Loki红着眼睛，像只被欺负的小白兔一样，Thor心软地摸摸他的脸颊，以为他是在说对扩张没经验的事，Thor温和地问，“那舔开可以吗？”

“啊？”Loki愣住了，舔开是什么意思？他本来想羞耻地自己扩张，却没想到Thor低下头来，Loki因为看不惯他原本胡子拉碴的样子，再者Thor剃了胡子以后帅得不行，Loki基本上每天都让他剃胡子，结果这两天刚好被Thor逃掉了，那硬刺刺的触感让Loki低叫一声，柔软的舌头舔着后穴，Loki当即兴奋得射了，迷迷糊糊地感觉湿漉漉的龟头又被男人含着舔了一遍，Loki不自觉问，“你是不是经常做这种事？”

其实问了也白问，Thor哪里记得呢？正在舔他后面的男人停了停，陷入沉思的模样让Loki更不开心了。

“我不记得，但我的直觉告诉我，应该没有。”Thor老实地回答，他摩挲着Loki的大腿，低下头重新舔弄那个穴口。

Loki心里堵得慌，会阴处被舔得湿哒哒，舌头蹭着内里的嫩肉，他已经被舔开了，泪眼朦胧地看着Thor，高大英俊的金发男人拉起他一条腿，目光凝视着红艳艳的穴口处，他将阴茎慢慢插入，Loki在痛和爽的交杂中低骂道：“你要是……我会杀了你。”

“我喜欢你。”Thor诚恳地说，他虽然不知道自己是谁，却喜欢着眼前这个黑发男人，他耸动腰身，性器磨得更深，戳在敏感带上，火热的穴肉翕合咬住他，快感让他几乎忘记思考。

“啊……好深，你慢点……唔……不准标记我。”Loki的下身基本离开地面，黑发散乱，胸口的衣服被Thor推上去，男人像是发现新的乐趣，一个劲地拧他的乳头，Loki爽得头皮发麻，呜咽着抬高下身凑上去，“啊嗯，不行……”

囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出响亮的撞击声，Thor精力无限，把Loki撞得狠了，差点撞到旁边的鞋柜，他只得小心地护着Loki，把他纳在自己的笼罩下，握着他精瘦的大腿，把阴茎挤到最深又退出，磨着敏感的嫩肉，Loki被他操得头皮发麻，撸着自己的阴茎前端，又射出一波浊液，唇上落下细细密密的亲吻，随后是身体，Thor吸咬着Loki的乳粒，把乳尖嘬得显出嫩红的色调，Loki羞耻地遮住眼睛。

“嗯，太多了……啊……”Thor在Loki的身体上留下了各色印记，他动作粗鲁而狠厉，被Loki的小穴夹得想要成结，又想起Loki说的话，最后只是把他翻过身，在脖颈后的腺体处咬了一口。

Loki身上都是他的味道，alpha对这个结果十分满意，舔着omega脖后气息最浓郁的位置，他轻轻地吮着Loki的皮肤，原本苍白的身体现在除了吻痕就是齿痕，Thor满足地拥着Loki。

“……怎么还没好……”Loki被他灌了两次精液，肚子有点涨，他的手不自觉摸着肚皮，迷糊地看着Thor，地板上淌着一些他们的混合液，Loki被操得很开，Thor退出的时候带出红色的嫩肉，上头混杂着白色的浊液，Loki在Thor手臂上留下不少划痕，他痴迷地看着男人的身材，为自己的孤注一掷感到心跳加速，伸手抚上蜜色的肌肉。

“快了。”Thor含糊地说，低下头继续亲吻Loki，他像只迷路的小兽，偎在自己亲近的同类身边，汗水和热气交杂在一起，Thor再撞了几下，全部泄在Loki体内。

“好满……”Loki搂着Thor，长长地舒出一口气，黏腻地吻着对方的鬓发。

 

“……还好你单身，不然我这就是犯罪。”回忆起那几场混乱的性爱，Loki趴在Thor身边无语地说。

Thor笑道：“这是命中注定。”他们虽然什么都做过了，却没有进行到最后一步，Thor思索了下问道：“说来，我还有问题想要问你，既然案子已经结束，我现在也恢复记忆，是你可以信赖的人……那天晚上你出现在案发现场之前，去做什么了？”

冷不丁提起这个话题，Loki皱起眉头，停顿片刻道：“约顿海姆不是一家干净的公司，现在它已经受到惩罚了，我自然可以告诉你。Laufey利用我做过一些事，我留下了一些保护自己的资料，那天晚上……是凑巧去藏备份文件。不过Thor，我从没后悔卷入这场案子中。”

如果说那天晚上被带进警局时Loki还心慌不已，当他看到Thor便感觉因祸得福，整个人都冷静下来，尽管……Thor已经不认识他了。

看着Loki坚定的目光，Thor自责地说：“我很抱歉……你应该告诉我。”

“这是我的乐趣。”或许一开始还会生气，接下来Loki便从中发现了乐趣，他摸摸Thor的头发，“那天回来没找到你，我就猜到你已经恢复记忆了。”

这又是另一段故事，Thor叹了口气长话短说：“你出门了，我想念你，出去看了看，没想到Simon在附近，他想对我下手，结果Fandral——我在阿斯加德的警队同事出现了，我又陷入了昏迷，他们把我带回阿斯加德，之后我忘记了和你的故事……不过直觉告诉我要来中庭，所以申请了调令，抱歉。”

“说了让你不要乱走。”Loki无语地说，“我是不是应该庆幸你还活着？”

“嗯……所以你没想过来找我？”Thor调笑道。

Loki别扭地哼了一声转过身去，他当然想过，藏起那些资料，快点离职，都是为了去找Thor，大概真是命中注定，Thor竟主动回到他的身边，他挖苦道：“你只留下名字，我怎么找得到你？”

这话不知道触到Thor哪条神经，他抓着Loki的肩膀，咬住他后颈处的腺体，alpha入侵的感觉不太好受，他身体顿时有了反应，却又慢慢被Thor的气味安抚下来，Loki发着抖，柔软的舌头在脖后来回舔弄，他今天穿着V领衣服，Thor稍稍把衣领往下拉，湿吻顺的蝴蝶骨蔓延到肩膀，这动作异常熟悉，似乎他总喜欢这样做，Loki小声发出呻吟，低声道：“干嘛要临时标记？”重逢之后他没再使用抑制剂，发情期就在最近，Thor完全是多此一举。

“答应我，下次不要再冒险了。”Thor苦笑道，“我也不知道怎么会招惹上Simon的亲属，Simon现在关押在阿斯加德的监狱，他的团伙真是……”

“我天生喜欢寻求刺激，你没法禁锢我。”Loki淡淡地说，他承认他心怀恶意，每当看到陌生的Thor，都想让他在恢复记忆之后更后悔一些，于是他做了那么多，满足地看着现在的效果，Loki冷淡地想，这样一来，Thor还敢离开他吗？

“那我只好把你看牢了。”Thor苦笑道，他身上还有点疼，记忆越来越清晰，他也对Loki越发内疚，这次结束后……他应该请假一阵，好好补偿Loki。想起他们相遇的那个雨夜，他负伤晕倒，阴差阳错被Loki带回治好，两人相爱，却再次被Simon找上门——那不是Thor接触到最危险的案子，却是最惊心动魄的一次，他的大脑接连受到损伤，医生也建议他停职一段时间，但之前他并没有听。

疲倦感后知后觉地涌上来，Thor抱着Loki，安心地闭上眼睛，Loki似乎感觉到了，他低声道：“你不舒服的话早点休息。”

“醒后你会消失吗？”Thor闷闷地笑道。

“要知道，我们之中爱玩消失的是你，小精灵。”Loki换了个姿势靠到Thor身边，“顶多你会发现我睡在陪床上，毕竟你太大了。”

Thor想到了什么，恶趣味地笑着顶顶Loki的臀部：“大不大你最清楚了。”

Loki翻了个白眼，耳尖微红：“快睡觉。”他的手被Thor握住，十指紧扣，他有好多话想说，却又不知道从何说起。

“……等我出院后，我们一起去阿斯加德好吗？”在入睡之前，Thor小声问，他不知道这座城市之于Loki的意义，但幸好中庭和阿斯加德相隔不远，Loki应该……不会拒绝吧？

病房安静了一会儿，许久低沉沙哑的嗓音响起：“好啊。”


	14. Chapter 14

Thor确认没有大碍后很快办理了出院手续，他在病中时Steve已经解决了这起恶性案子，那个绑架Loki的女人的确是Simon的妹妹，Thor因为追捕Simon而被她记住，没想到哥哥入狱后，Thor竟然调到了中庭，她终于忍不住出手。

恢复记忆后Thor发现，接连两个案子的嫌疑人都是他认识的熟人，这真是太巧了。本来他这次就是短期调职，既然解决了心头的疑惑，Thor愉悦地申请了新的调职令，他解决了一个大案，又因案负伤，于情于理警局都应该满足他的小小要求，何况Thor的编制从来都不在中庭。

他慢慢计划起回去以后的生活，而在此期间，Loki的发情期到了。

两次失去记忆他们都有过深入的相处，第一次失忆时，Loki是脾气暴躁却心地善良的救命恩人；第二次失忆时，Loki是温柔无助被冤枉的嫌疑人。等Thor全都记起来，他发现Loki根本没那么简单，尤其当他的发情期到来时。

 

在Thor离开后，Loki不想待在他们一起居住过的房子里，另外租了套房，比起以前的独栋别墅，这间房小了不少，摆设依然是那些摆设，怪不得Thor第一次到这来的时候感觉十分熟悉。同时，因为空间窄小，当Loki发情了，密闭空间里满是omega信息素的味道，Thor是接到电话从警局赶回来的，他刚进门就被勾起性欲，鼻腔里充斥着Loki好闻的气味，他喊Loki的名字，推开房门时被锁住一只手。

“你哪来的手铐？”Thor诧异地问，他昨天正好丢了一副，难道就是Loki拿走的？

“别说废话，去床上躺好。”Loki冷淡地把Thor往床上扯，迅速将手铐的另一侧拴在床头，他看起来很热，浑身潮红，扣子开着，Loki跨坐到Thor身上，冷漠的眼神仿佛他不是正在发情中似的。

“Lo……”Thor刚开口就被Loki打了一巴掌，带着点调情的味道，Loki勾起嘴角蔑视这个金发alpha，他的手覆在Thor脖颈上，大力撕开他的蓝色制服，扣子掉到地上发出清脆的声响。

“我说了，别说话。”Loki舔舔嘴唇，“我只想听你干我发出的声音。”他深呼吸，开始解自己的衣服，修长的手指三两下将衬衣除去，Loki滚烫的视线不曾离开Thor袒露在外的蜜色胸肌，他的呼吸带着颤抖，下身洇湿，甜腻的香味萦绕在Thor鼻间，但Loki并不喜欢自己的味道，他烦躁地喊着Thor的名字，尖锐的指甲在男人身上留下痕迹。

Thor安抚性摸向Loki的后颈， Loki肉眼可见地不再那样烦躁，alpha的气息包裹着他，但也让他更加渴望Thor，Loki解开Thor的裤子，金色毛发中的性器已经挺得很高了，Loki哼了一声，低下头含住Thor的阴茎，他很着急，牙齿不免磕到龟头上，Thor“嘶”得一声，抓住Loki的头发：“当心点，这可不是我一个人的事。”他向上顶胯，把Loki的嘴塞得满满当当。

Loki稍微退出一些，齿面蹭在阴茎的青筋上，Thor爽得倒吸一口气，Loki含糊地低笑道：“你想太多了，我只是帮你润滑一下……”Loki收缩口腔，急急地舔了几下，他已经很湿了，迫切希望Thor能插进来，马眼上的味道很重，Loki湿漉漉地望着Thor，手指不自觉地伸到身后去抠挖，感觉阴茎的每个角落都舔过一遍后，Loki松开嘴，伸手打开挺立的阴茎，Thor无奈地吃痛，Loki今天真是太暴力了。

“唔，行了，快点操我。”Loki挣扎几下坐到Thor身上，他不是第一次接受Thor那根又粗又硬的热棍子，湿透的穴肉当即缠上阴茎，Loki大口喘息着，腰身一软，往下一坐，“啊——好满……深点啊……”囊袋拍在臀肉上发出声响，Loki上下起落，他动作很大，咬唇望着Thor。

“你喜欢这样吗？”Thor用没被绑着的那只手握住Loki的大腿，“还是再深点——”他猛地向上顶胯，Loki不禁发出恼怒的惊呼。

“你——不许动，操——真舒服，我真喜欢你的阴茎。”Loki痴迷地看着Thor，抚住他的脸颊亲了一口。

Thor尴尬极了，他觉得自己应该是中庭首个被omega调戏的alpha，Loki全然没有omega发情时的柔弱和无力，他反倒脏话一箩筐、精力旺盛，Thor有点脸红，掐着Loki的腰说：“注意语言。”

“嗯？床上还要注意语言，Odinson警官，你管得也太宽了。”Loki嗤笑一声，被撞上敏感带，他忍不住再骂一声，“妈的，好粗，你怎么能这么粗，你到底吃什么长大的，啊……”

Thor被他夹得忍不住低骂，但他没有用脏话，只是狠狠揉捏Loki的臀瓣，男人乖张地笑着，黑发垂落在他脸侧投下一点阴影，他咬着薄唇，浪荡地摆着细腰吞吃阴茎，他体内很热，Thor能感觉到，他被包含着，热液滴在龟头上，射精的快感时刻压迫着他。

“Odinson警官，你的警棍真……大，嗯……”Loki抱住Thor的脖颈，凑到他耳边吮着冰凉的耳垂肉，一边笑道，“我可不知道自己捡了根高质按摩棒回来。”

Thor在Loki的屁股上抽了一巴掌，Loki低叫一声，他的声音尖锐而带着颤音，但Thor发现他身上的信息素味道更浓郁了，说明他很兴奋，贴在Thor肚皮上Loki的阴茎淌出粘液，Thor握住那硬挺的性器，揉捏着酸胀的马眼，Loki终于露出一丝脆弱，哀求地看着Thor：“别，啊……好麻，我要射了……”Omega在发情期很容易高潮，更别提Thor现在正为他手淫，Loki情绪化地哭叫起来，哆哆嗦嗦地喷了Thor一身。

Thor沾了一点粘液放到唇边舔了舔，他的omega从手心的漏光中瞥见他的动作，Loki耳尖发红，身后的硬物似乎更粗了，他不可置信地呻吟一声，窝在Thor的怀里，把手铐打开，Thor顿时把他翻过身压到身下。

Loki缩起身，Thor像在强暴一个少年一样，把Loki罩在自己身下，他扣住Loki的手指，下身狠狠撞进Loki的生殖腔中——

“嗯啊，唔，好深，好大……”Loki一边哭一边叫，他爽得头皮发麻，后穴被撑得好满，Thor仿佛填进了他的灵魂中，Loki抬高臀部，混合液被撞得飞溅，肛口上黏着白沫，被操得微肿的肉穴往外翻着嫩肉，Thor的力气太大了，Loki被顶得往前移动，他抓住身下的床单，手背上青筋暴起，“你轻点操啊——”

“嗯，我记得你应该很喜欢这个力度。”Thor回想道，“毕竟你上次发情的时候，我就是这样把你按在床上操了一天，你爽得都失禁了。”

“闭嘴！”Loki回过头，湿漉的绿眼无声控诉道，他就知道Thor根本不是老好人，虽然平时看起来正直善良，但一到床上恶趣味层出不穷，包括上次……也是他害的！Loki在Thor的手上狠狠咬了一口，留下一道齿痕。

“小野猫……”Thor低笑道，伸手拧他的乳头，Loki低低地浪叫，汗湿的身体贴上他的，“这么兴奋，是不是因为和上次的做爱感觉不太一样？”

“你废话好多，Thor，专心……点，嗯唔，我没力气了。”Loki无力地喘息起来，生殖腔被男人侵占，内里又湿又热，来回抽插让他越发酸软，高潮过一次他变得越发湿润。

Thor摇摇头，将Loki抱到怀里，以一种极安抚的姿势，Loki圈住他的腰身，因为自身重量不断向下，他又被插到高潮，痉挛的穴肉吸咬Thor的性器，Thor轻拍Loki的臀肉，上下操弄Loki。

“啊嗯，唔，都满了……”Loki浑身潮热，吮着Thor的嘴唇嘟囔道，他汗津津的脸颊蹭着Thor，被颠着操了几次，他感觉Thor正在成结，不安地抓着他的手臂，Thor安抚性拍拍Loki。

金发男人终于射精了，生殖腔里充满他的精液，结还没消去，Loki喘息着，Thor轻声说：“现在，你是我的了。”

两人交换了黏腻的亲吻，Loki知道成结并不意味着发情期结束，这个发情期几乎是他经历过最淫靡的一次，他们在浴室客厅分别交配了几次，有时是Loki不满足，有时是Thor不满足。

Loki哑着嗓子，被Thor按在落地镜前插入，阴茎因为射了太多次，只能吐出淡淡的水液，Loki觉得自己一定被操肿了，而Thor还在操他，深深地顶入后退出，把他的下身玩得胖肿，Loki哀哀地求了他两声，Thor听着他沙哑的声音，撤出后半是安慰地说：“好了好了，不碰你了。”

结果下一秒他俯身含住Loki的阴茎、后穴，Loki难耐地蜷曲脚趾，向后仰着脖颈，他低骂道：“你这个小人，混蛋——别，别舔啊——”他挣扎起来，不愿意被Thor碰到酸软的马眼。

Loki又哭了，他扯着Thor的头发，不知道自己这次又会有什么丢人的反应，他的阴茎被Thor的口腔包裹着，Thor吞得很深，但他的舔弄毫无技巧，Loki坐在地上，腿翘到Thor肩上，在他头皮发麻的前一瞬间，Thor松开他，转而舔上满是混合液的会阴和后穴，随即是大腿根部。

“好了……我又不会取笑你。”把人折磨得不行，Thor抱着Loki去了洗手间，就着这种羞耻的姿势，粗硬的阴茎重新插回Loki穴里，黑发男人崩溃地尿出来，淅淅沥沥的声响令他感到格外丢人，而前列腺点又被磨蹭着，Loki舒爽地打了个尿颤，在Thor手臂上掐了一把。

“都怪你。”Loki瞪着湿透的红眼睛，他话音刚落又被Thor含住嘴唇吸吮，Loki不禁气恼，他浑身都是Thor留下的痕迹，乳头被捏肿，身体酸痛，吻痕多得数不清，Loki瞥向镜子，几乎不敢相信这是他自己，他羞恼地打了Thor一巴掌，在金发男人身上又挠又咬。

Thor吻着Loki的耳朵，接下他所有攻击，把最后一波精液射到他体内，将Loki彻底喂饱，Thor顺势抱着Loki进入浴缸，他颇为感慨，道：“还好你除了发情期，平时都挺温柔的。”

Loki被他连续干了太久，此刻却依旧能疲倦地冷笑道：“是吗？你确定？”世界上唯一相信Loki是个温柔的人，可能也只有Thor这个傻子了。

Thor摸摸Loki的脸颊，抚上他红肿的嘴唇：“嗯，你不知道我有多庆幸能想起这一切。”

 


	15. Chapter 15

# 15

Loki与无数麻烦打过交道，却很少主动惹祸上身，他一生中唯一一次意外，是招惹上了Thor。

“我想出去玩。”Thor嘟囔着坐在沙发上瞪着老是在家解决所有事的黑发男人。

“噢，等你脑子恢复正常再说，幼稚鬼。”Loki喝了口咖啡读着今日晨报，最初他认为Thor是个麻烦，不过随着他们的相处，Loki发觉Thor很有趣，他失忆了，心智也有所倒退，却填补了Loki生活中大部分的无聊时光。

Thor更加气愤了，Loki是在人身攻击吗？他起身把报纸抽走，轻而易举地抱起Loki，他的手握在Loki腋下，故意调侃道：“昨天尿床的人是你。”

Loki羞恼地回道：“是你太过分了——而且不是尿床，你不要乱说！”每到这个时候Loki都会好奇Thor是真傻还是假傻，他还不适应在床以外的地方听到这种荤话，Thor将他放回沙发上，有意无意地拧着Loki的乳头，昨天才被他操过，Loki赶忙求饶道：“现在带你出去走走……”

“嗯？我感觉待在家里也不错。”Thor露出一口白牙，压住Loki，被推搡了几次没推动后Loki就放弃了，任由他索取。

那段日子和现在的发情期一样，整日整夜没羞没臊的生活让Loki一想起来就会脸红。

 

“……你会怀孕吗？”发情期结束后Thor抱着Loki好奇地问，他的确不知道做得这么过火会不会怀孕，Loki的事业还在上升期，他看起来可能更喜欢在职场上打拼而不是待在家里。

Loki玩着Thor的金发，时间已经到了四月，Thor的调职令昨天批了下来，他们准备收拾行装离开这座城市：“怀孕不好吗，还是你想赖账？你内射了至少七次，精液量——唔！”

“你够了。”Thor无奈地看着Loki，他记得之前失忆时是他爱说这种直白话，现在怎么变成Loki喜欢了？Thor撇撇嘴道，“人都有事业心，你还年轻，怀孕会影响工作。”

“那不是更好吗？”Loki瞪大眼睛，“警官先生——或许我应该称呼你为警长先生——并不是人人都像你事业心这么强，你不是问过我为什么会修化学双学位吗？当时我在想，如果以后失业了，在家做点药剂倒买倒卖也挺好。不工作，是我努力工作的终极目标。”

好像很有道理，Thor似懂非懂地看着Loki：“唔嗯……我会好好工作多赚点钱让你不工作的。”

Loki眉眼舒展，笑眯眯地说：“赚钱是一方面，能保命更重要，你现在是有丈夫的人了。”

Thor逗他道：“既然这么想，你再见我的时候，怎么不直接告诉我真相？”

“因为谈三次恋爱的体验很有趣。”Loki理直气壮地说。

Thor：“……”他还是不要指望能在这种事上说过Loki吧。

 

天气渐渐有了回暖的趋势， Loki在中庭朋友不多，他简单收拾完行李退房后就和Thor去了阿斯加德。那是一个和中庭截然不同的城市，阿斯加德很温暖，四季如春，Loki觉得这座城市就像Thor一样，让他有了初步好感。

Loki人生地不熟，Thor回警署述职那天他也跟着去了，本来准备找个咖啡厅坐着等Thor，没想到男人拍拍他说：“在外面等我一会儿，我交完材料就出来，带你去附近走走。”

“哦好。”Loki踢了踢脚下的石子，抬头看到玻璃窗后一群人正盯着他看，Thor一推开门，不同于中庭警署，阿斯加德警署的职员们立刻吹起口哨欢迎Thor的归来，在七嘴八舌的讨论中，Loki听见有人说自己是Thor新交的男朋友。

Thor煞是认真地回答：“不是新交的，上次Simon的案子就是他救了我。”

里面的口哨声更大了。

Loki好笑地看着这个警署游乐园一般的氛围，他靠墙站着，望着与中庭如出一辙的天空，忽然想起了他母亲生前说的话。

“这世界上有趣的事物那么多，你不要总是自己一个人待着。”

过去他总找不到这个世界的有趣之处，但现在不一样了。

“要去海洋公园玩吗？”Thor是开车过来的，如他所料，交完文件后熟络的上司很快就让他离开，Thor拍拍Loki，两人一同上车。

阿斯加德的天空呈现出一种明净的蓝色，Loki坐在副驾驶，望着身边倒退的绿树和花丛，Thor谈笑风生，他在说以后——他们家的新构造，东西要怎样摆设——声音宏亮而爽朗。

“……我打算换个房子，不过现在还不行，大概要等几个月，我已经想好了。”Thor滔滔不绝地说，“以后可以养猫，或者养狗——你喜欢什么？”

“一路说这些做什么，幼稚鬼。”Loki嘲笑他。

Thor摇摇头，他具体说的内容Loki后来已经记不太清楚了，他只记得Thor翕合的嘴唇、被风吹动的头发、蓝色的眸光。

以及阳光照在他身上的金色轮廓——Loki不自觉露出微笑，凑上前去亲吻Thor的侧脸。

 

至于两个月后逛宠物店时意外发现Loki怀孕，养猫的计划只能搁浅，那又是另一个故事了。

 

END


End file.
